Chocolate Knight
by Deathisamongus
Summary: Veruca got everything she ever wanted. So naturally she had to have a servant. When Virus took the job, all she expected was misery. But what she got turned into much, much more. Because, you see Virus went to the Wonka factory too...
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the middle of the sidewalk stood a young woman. She had long brown hair that cascaded in waves to about her mid-back and bright but tired looking blue-green eyes that were fixed on the large factory standing behind wrote iron gates. Her pale face had been whipped red from the harsh wind and her thin form shook violently from the cold, but all of this was lost to the young woman known as Virus.

She was lost in her own world of fantasy, to busy imagining the amazing things that might go on inside the factory to notice the harsh winds that churned around her. Virus was not quite delusional enough to ever imagine that she would get to see the amazing works of candy engineering that were sure to lie inside; she wasn't one of the five lucky ticket winners. In fact, during the contest, she hadn't bought even one chocolate bar, and the only reason she was even in the city was because Miss Veruca Salt, her employer, had acquired one.

Virus sighed and turned away, shaking her head and walking away down the road, her long jacket flapping wildly behind her. She was Veruca's personal servant. Veruca would be entering the factory the next day and she wanted to look like the little miss perfect that she thought herself to be. So Virus had to be sent to get her newest outfit cleaned. Unfortunately most places were closed by this time, in anticipation for the opening of the chocolate factory.

The only open laundry house turned out to be an old dirty looking shack run by a women named Mrs. Bucket. The place was empty except for several large sacks of laundry, a huge tub of hot water and, of course, Mrs. Bucket.

"Hello dear," she said kindly when Virus entered. "What can I do for you?" Virus handed her the coat without looking up and Mrs. Bucket took it, saying in a slightly less warm tone, "It will be done soon enough; you can pick up your coat later if you want."

Shaking her head, Virus moved towards the corner.

"I was told to not let it leave my sight," she said quietly, "if that's alright with you?"

For the fist time Virus looked up, eyes weary and tired looking.

Not having the heart to send the worn looking child back out into the cold, Mrs. Bucket nodded and set to work.

"That'll be fine"

Virus sank into the corner, resting her head on her knees.She was tired, but then again she was nearly always tired. Her chest felt like a large dog was resting on it, and she was feeling a little dizzy. But she could breathe, and she wasn't coughing, so she ignored it like she always did and just enjoyed the time she had to relax.

Several more exhausting hours of errands passed before Virus made it back to the hotel Veruca's father had rented rooms from; it was, at Veruca's insistence, the closest hotel to the factory, which meant, unfortunately, that everyone and their brother was staying there, so Veruca had to share with Virus.

"What took you so long?" Veruca screamed. "You're not even _trying_ to help me! You _want_ me to look bad tomorrow, don't you?" Virus just rolled her eyes and slipped past the girl, laying out her coat on the bed. "And I want you to polish my shoes," Veruca continued. "So get to it you ungrateful little slug!"

Virus just sighed resignedly; she was used to this by now. But it was sometimes worth to 'accidentally' take a long time with something, just to make Veruca angry, that had been another reason she'd allowed herself to spend so much time staring at the factory, just to make Veruca mad.

Before Virus had so much as moved someone else was shouting at her. Veruca's father had stepped in and he looked at Virus with mild disgust.

"Get washed up, you're coming to the factory tomorrow, and I will not have your filthiness ruining our reputation."

This of course caused more screaming.

"I don't want _her_ to come!" Veruca whined.

To his credit the man didn't even flinch. He just put on a charming smile and said, "You said you wanted someone to carry your things in the factory, not to mention the prize at the end. I'm not going to do it, so you'll take her." Veruca huffed and threw herself onto the bed, screaming into the pillow.

"Fine!" she huffed, after she'd finished screaming.

Virus, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She was going to see the inside of Wonka's famous chocolate factory! And all she had to do was carry Veruca's coat around for a few hours. She just hoped nothing bad happened the next day.

So this is the first chapter rewrite… hope it's better 'cause I really didn't like this story and kind of lost interest in it for a few months…. Or a year… sorry! I don't own Willy Wonka!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning all the contestants, their parents and Virus stood outside the gates to the factory. It was cold, and reporters were shouting out questions and scrambling over each other to try to be at the front of the crowd. Veruca was complaining about how she wanted to go in **NOW**_._ Virus just rolled her eyes and ignored Veruca, there was nothing unusual about the girl complaining, it seemed to be her favorite hobby.

Four other groups of parents and children were waiting. There was a fat kid and his overweight mom and another woman who was trying to 'stay young' by dressing exactly like her child. The other two pairs consisted of a tall kid with his balding father, and a little boy with big ears and an old man.

Soon the gates opened and a voice boomed **ENTER**. The ticket winners stepped forward as one as the gates opened, then closed behind them. After a moment the voice spoke again, **STEP** **FORWARD**. The group walked to the gates, speeding up as they went.

"Dear visitors. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well…"

The doors began to open, revealing colorful plastic dolls on a bright stage and weird music started playing. And then…

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
The Amazing Chocolatier.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
Everybody give a cheer!

He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He barely can restrain it.  
With so much generosity,  
There is no way to contain it...  
To contain it...to contain...to contain...to contain.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
He's the one that you're about to meet.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
He's a genius who just can't be beat.  
The magician and the chocolate wiz...  
The best darn guy who ever lived.  
Willy Wonka here he is!

Near the end of the song fireworks started to shoot off from behind the dolls. Unfortunately the fireworks were to close to the dolls, causing several of them to melt or catch fire. One of the dolls eye's popped out with a sickening 'squelch' and Virus grimaced. Someone to her left started clapping enthusiastically.

"Ha, ha, ha! Wasn't that just magnificent? I thought it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but that finale...Wow!"

Virus smiled inwardly. The voice belonged to a pale man wearing a long velvet burgundy coat, purple gloves, a top hat, and really big purple sunglasses. He had chocolate brown hair topped off with a large burgundy top hat.

"Who are you?" asked the girl dressed like her mom.

The old man who had accompanied the big eared boy answered her, sounding excited.

"He's Willy Wonka!"

Mr. Wonka jumped up the steps and said, "Good morning star shine, the Earth says hello!" he looked around for a moment before taking out some flashcards.

"Greetings. Welcome to my factory. I shake you warmly by the hand. My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?"

Mr. Wonka looked a little annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now could I, little girl?"

The old man stepped forward "Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you remember me, but I used to work here in the factory."

"Were you one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat candy-making cads?"

The old man looked mildly shocked

"No, sir."

"Wonderful, welcome back," he said, smiling brightly. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

He turned around and started walking into the factory, leaving the rest of them to step carefully through the plastic carnage left over from the dolls.

"Don't you want to know our names?" asked the fat boy. Mr. Wonka just continued walking.

"Can't imagine how it wouldn't matter."

Once inside everyone threw their coats to the side except Virus, even though she thought it was a bit toasty. The balding man asked him about it and Mr. Wonka explained that his workers couldn't stand the cold. Amanda wondered briefly who his workers were. She never had to ask, however, as someone else did it for her.

"All in good time my children."

At that point the weird blonde girl with the copy-cat mother walked right up and hugged him. "Mr. Wonka. I'm Violet Beauregard."

He looked a bit freaked out. It was obvious he didn't like to be touched.

"Oh... I don't care."

This didn't even faze the child.

"Well, you should care, because I'm the girl that's going to win the special prize at the end."

"Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key."

He started walking but was stopped by Veruca.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir."

"I always thought a Veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Ha-ha."

He had a funny laugh. Virus snorted softly at his comment and Veruca glared at the dark haired girl, effectively whipping any hint of amusement from her face. _I'm going to get it later._

The fat boy popped up next; he was eating a chocolate bar.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate."

_Obviously._

"I can see that. So do I. I never expected us to have so much in common." Mr. Wonka turned to the weird boy. "You, you're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." Then to Charlie "And you, well you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" He looked at Virus, and confusion flashed in his violet eyes. "And you – who are you?"

Mr. Salt answered for her. "She's just our servant girl."

Mr. Wonka paused, looking as if he was debating whether or not to throw her out, frowned a little in annoyance, and then started to turn.

"Virus," she said softly.

His eyes flicked to her for a moment before turning to the adults. "And you must be their...p- p... "

"Parents?" said Mr. Salt.

"Yeah! Moms and dads."

Mr. Wonka turned around. He was rather annoyed about the girl's addition to the group. But he couldn't very well send her away now; he'd just have to keep an eye on her.

Everyone started walking. Veruca and Violet agreed to be _best_ friends, but neither one meant it. Augustus then asked the little boy with big ears if he wanted some chocolate.

"Sure"

"Well, then, you should have brought some," the fat boy sneered.

_How rude. _

The big eared boy walked over to Virus.

"I'm Charlie Buckett."

Virus wondered if Mrs. Buckett was his mom_._

"This is my Grandpa Joe." She nodded and he gave her a big smile, and then frowned slightly. "Did that man just call you their servant?"

Virus looked away before nodding again. Charlie looked like he was going to say something else but was distracted by a commotion at the front. They had arrived at a very small door. Virus was glad; she didn't really want to answer any questions about why she worked for the Salt's. Someone asked why the door was so small and Mr. Wonka said it was to 'keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside.'

He opened the door and everyone stepped in. It was amazing. Bright green grass, and strange colorful plants were everywhere, there was even a brown waterfall with a bridge going over it. Large twisted candy-cane striped trunks rose from the bright green grass, looking like gnarled leafless trees. Truffles branched out from bushes in great big clumps.

"Now children," he said quietly, "don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited. Just keep calm."

"It's beautiful," said Charlie.

"What? Oh yeah, it's very beautiful."

Mr. Wonka led them forward, following a path that looked to be made of chocolate stones. When they got to the bridge Mr. Wonka stopped and told everyone that no other factory in the world mixed their chocolate by waterfall, and that it made the chocolate light and frothy. A few minutes later he stopped them again.

"People!" He gestured towards a pipe. "Those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah! And do you like my meadow? Try the grass. Please have a blade, please do. It's so delectable and so darn good looking."

Charlie looked confused, just like the rest of them.

"You can eat the grass?"

"Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatible. Even I'm eatible. But that is called 'cannibalism', my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

Virus smiled inwardly. She couldn't help but feel happy, Mr. Wonka was so strange, and this place so wonderful. Best of all she hadn't even started to feel tired!

Everyone split up, looking at different things. Virus tasted the grass like Mr. Wonka had suggested, finding it sweet and tangy. Closer to the river was a patch of multi-colored flowers. Plucking one, she pulled off a petal, placing it in her mouth. It melted like cotton candy before fizzling on her tongue. It tasted like a fruit basket!

Mr. Wonka strode up behind her and held out his hand. A little confused Virus gave him the flower.

"Watch this!"

He blew into one end of the stem and bubbles flew out. Catching one on his gloved finger, he ate it, leaving the others floating in the air for her to taste.

He watched her catch one with her tongue. Virus just stared at it crossed eyed before sucking it into her mouth. It tasted like Grape soda. She quickly tried another. Orange. Mr. Wonka walked away, smiling and munching the stem.

Virus heard him explain the oompa-loompas and how he found them while she continued to munch on the candy bubbles that were still floating in the air.

A few bubbles later screams and gasps could be heard from the others. Virus got up and moved towards them, noticing that Mrs. Gloop looked hysterical and Mr. Wonka looked a little annoyed. Augustus was splashing around in the river, trying to stay afloat.

_I bet the boy can't swim, _Virus thought.

His mother confirmed this; she was shouting, "Help him! Somebody do something! He cannot swim!"

The boy started to move around in a large circle, he went around and around moving faster and faster before finally getting sucked up a pipe. He got stuck. The little oompa-loompas appeared at that point, running over hills of bright green grass and starting to dance and sing.

"What are they doing?" asked Veruca.

"Well I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is a quite special occasion of course; they haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon."

The oompa-loompas were suddenly everywhere, singing and dancing. It was amazing how well they all worked together, it was impossible to find one moving out of time with any of the others. At the end of the song Augustus finally shot up the pipe, disappearing from view.

Mr. Wonka clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?"

"Yes, well," said Mr. Salt, "I do say that all seemed rather rehearsed."

"Like they knew what was going to happen…" said Mike.

"Oh, poppycock," said Mr. Wonka dismissively.

Augustus's mother was in a frenzy "Were does that pipe lead?" she said hysterically when the song ended.

Mr. Wonka answered with a delighted smile. "THAT pipe... just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge." That didn't calm her down, quit the opposite.

"Then he will be made into strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge, they'll be selling him by the pound all over the world...?"

"No," Mr. Wonka said seriously. "I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate coated gloop? Eww. No one would buy it."

He made a strange noise and an oompa-loompa suddenly appeared behind Virus, making her jump.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the Fudge room. K? And help her find her son. And take a large stick, and start poking around in the big chocolate mixing barrel. K?"

The little man grabbed the hem of Mrs. Gloop's skirt and pulled her away.

"Mr. Wonka?" said Charlie.

"Ah?"

"Why would Augustus's name already be in the oompa-loompa song? Unless they already knew –"

"Improvisation is a parlor trick, anyone can do it," said Mr. Wonka, cutting him off. "You," he pointed to Violet, "little girl, say something."

"Chewing gum."

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." Virus definitely agreed with that, especially the way Violet chewed it. "See? Exactly the same."

"No it isn't," said Mike, trying to make things complicated.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble, 'cause I can't understand a word your saying."

Mr. Wonka shooed them away again and everyone separated, although this time most of them decided to stay well away from the river. Virus bent down to eat some more grass, returning to the little patch of flowers by the river. Lost in her own world of tangy green grass, she didn't see someone walk up next to her. She felt a tap on the shoulder and turned slightly, before a hard shove pushed into the river.

The thick chocolate barely made a splash as she slipped into it, the warm liquid closing over her head and blocking out any light from above.


	3. Chapter 3

While Virus had been eating the grass, Mr. Wonka had been thinking about Augustus ruining the river. It would take a lot of work to decontaminate it.

_That boy got his grubby hands all over __**my**__ chocolate! _He thought, seething silently.

He looked around; most of the people were sticking together, all but that Virus girl. She was really quiet, always near the back of the group. And she wasn't shoveling candy down her neck hole like the others, instead munching slowly on the grass.

Mr. Wonka watched as the rich, snobby girl walked up, tapped Virus on the shoulder, and then shoved her into the river. He was there in a flash, waiting for the young woman resurface.

"Not again," said Mike, having followed the group back over to the river to see what was happening.

A few minutes passed before Virus bobbed to the surface and Willy let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Without thinking, Mr. Wonka was found himself reaching down to help her.

She looked about as surprised as Willy felt.

"It won't bite," he said. She looked down and took his hand. He helped her up, before hurriedly stepped away. He really didn't like to be touched.

"Ew," he said, looking her up and down. "Come with me." He walked towards a door, not bothering to see if she was following.

Virus looked around quickly before falling into step behind him, Veruca was smiling evilly, not bothering to hide the fact that she'd done it from Virus.

_I knew she would do something, but why did it have to be here?_

Mr. Wonka led her out a different door and down several maze-like hallways. They eventually came to a large door leading to a very purple room covered in shag carpet. The curtains were burgundy like Mr. Wonka's coat, and there was a large bed on the far wall.

"You can wash off in that room over there. When you get done there will be some clean clothes for you to wear." He gestured towards a black door supposedly leading to the bathroom. Virus was rather surprised he wasn't throwing her out.

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka," she said softly.

"Willy," he said before walking out, completely forgetting that she wouldn't know the way back.

_Well this is a nice room. And I'm __definitely__ glad he helped me out of that chocolate river instead of waiting for a pipe to suck me up. _

She entered the bathroom, pausing a moment in the doorway to marvel at the color change. There was green everywhere; the walls were green, the floor was green, even the toilet was a nice mint green.

Virus turned on the water and stripped, placing her clothes in the corner. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror, her ribs were sticking out, and in the back her spine seemed to jut unnaturally from her back. Her skin was deathly pale, giving her the appearance of a ghost half the time, and there were dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. She stuck out her tongue at herself and climbed into the warm water.

There was a shelf covered with small glass bottles at one end of the shower. The rich smell of cinnamon apples filled her nostrils when she tried one out in her hair, and Amanda smiled inwardly. She scrubbed roughly at the chocolate shell that had coated her hands and face, wondering whether that much chocolate going down the drain would cause a problem later on.

Upon climbing out of the shower Virus found that her clothes were gone. So instead she wrapped herself in one of the large fluffy towels, each of which were, of course, green. There was a large gold W in the corner of all of them.

_I __really__ hope that he didn't remember that he'd have to take me back and is sitting out there waiting._

She picked around the door. Sitting on the bed outside was, not Willy, but a pair of dark grey jeans and a purple shirt. The shirt was purple and black striped with short sleeves. Little purple slippers lay on the floor. It all fit surprisingly well.

_Hmm, not bad Mr. Wonka – Willy._

She brushed her hair in front of the bathroom mirror and grimaced, the sleeves wouldn't cover her arms. Purple and brown blotches stood out vividly against her pale skin. She hoped no one would notice, but knew it to be unlikely; you'd have to be blind to be unable to see the ugly bruises.

Virus sighed and left the room, spotting a small little man walking down the hallway, obviously an oompa-loompa. Virus approached him. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get back to the chocolate room?"

He started to sign things with his hands that made absolutely no sense to Virus. Obviously he could tell because he stopped and instead he started walking, periodically looking back to make sure Virus was following. It was amazing how fast the little guy could move. She had to practically run to keep up. They rounded a corner and **BAM!** Virus crashed to the ground. Worse yet she had landed on Mr. Willy Wonka himself.

"Sorry," she said quickly standing and hiding her arms behind her back. Willy stood up and dusted himself off.

"I remembered that you wouldn't know the way back to the chocolate room. Why were you running?" He sounded a little cross at the end.

She flushed a little. "Well, an oompa-loompa was taking me back, and he was very fast." Willy seemed to accept this because he led her back to the chocolate room without asking anymore questions.

Back with the others Virus began to melt into the back of the group again. Charlie noticed her and frowned.

"What happened to your arms?" Every one was staring at Virus all the sudden, even Willy.

"I –"

But Mr. Salt interrupted, giving her a warning look.

"She falls down a lot."

The others looked at Virus like some sort of freak and she felt herself going red.

_Great, they probably think I'm going to fall and kill them on the stairs. _

Only Charlie's grandpa and Willy didn't look like they were buying it.

Willy was staring at her strangely, and Virus found that she couldn't look him in the eyes. A moment later he moved on towards a different part of the river, where a large pink boat shaped like a seahorse was waiting for them all.

Willy made a comment about chocolate giving one the feeling of being in love while Virus climbed into the back of the boat, as far away from Veruca as possible. Violets mother looked at Willy flirtatiously.

"Oh really?" she asked suggestively.

Willy grimaced and climbed in next to Virus in the back, as far from the suggestive woman as possible. Charlie and his grandpa sat on her other side and they set off, the oompa-loompas rowing steadily.

Willy dipped a ladle into the river and handed it to Virus.

"Here," he said, "in case you didn't get enough when you fell in." Virus winced a little at his teasing and tasted it before handing it to Charlie. It was so delicious; she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of warm chocolate running down her throat. When she opened them Willy was staring at her oddly.

"It's wonderful," she said quietly.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall," he said. "The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes –"

Veruca interrupted. Again.

"You already said that."

Willy looked a little put out.

"You're all rather short," he said suddenly.

"Well duh, that's because were children."

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you."

Virus fought not to giggle. Mike, the little know-it-all tried to argue back.

"You were once."

"Was not!" Willy argued. "Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You could never reach."

Charlie turned to him, "Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid?"

Willy seemed to space out for a few moments. But he snapped out of it when someone called his name.

"We're heading for a tunnel."

He looked around for a moment,

"Yeah. Full speed ahead."

The boat flew down the tunnel at breakneck speed.

"How do they see were they're going?"

He giggled. "They can't, there's no knowing were we're going. Switch on the lights."

Eerie lights switched on, just in time to show them shooting down a tunnel. Virus gripped her seat as they flew around a corner, staring at him. Mr. Wonka didn't seem worried.

They passed a room with a cow being whipped.

"Whipped cream?" guessed Charlie. He was right. A few minutes later someone asked Willy what he used hair cream for.

"Why to lock in moisture of course," he said, laughing.

_He has a wonderful laugh_. Virus mentally slapped herself.

The boat stopped outside of the inventing room. Inside were lots of machines, vats, vials, and oompa-loompas doing whatever it is they were supposed to be doing; multicolored lights were everywhere and the noise was a jumble and an incoherent mess. Virus loved it.

"It's ingenious."

Willy smiled down at her, "Thank you."

He addressed the group. "Now this is the most important room in the factory. Now, everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything. K?"

Virus found that the less sense she tried to make of everything the more she liked the room. She was watching an oompa-loompa dive for round candies in a pool with Violet. She stood a ways away from her and let Violet do all the talking, or yelling in this case.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka what's this?"

Willy joined them.

"Oh! Let me show you."

An oompa-loompa handed him one.

"Thank you." The others gathered around. "These are everlasting Gob Stoppers. They are for children who are given very little allowance money. You can Suck on it all year and it'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?"

"So it's like gum."

Virus nearly snorted, _I'd like to see you try to chew that! _Willy seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"No. Gum is for chewing. If you tried to chew one of these you'd break all your little teeth off. But they sure do taste terrific." He walked away then, in Virus's direction.

He leaned in so only she would hear, "It's actually not ready to sell yet."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I need to find a way to change the flavor since it doesn't shrink. Who wants to taste the same flavor for that long?" She didn't have a solution for him.

"You'll figure something out soon." The confidence in her eyes gave Willy a warm feeling in his chest.

"That's not the only thing I'm working on. Come on."

He led everyone to a table with foaming bottles on it and picked up a little square thing. "If you suck down one of these boogers, a whole new crop of hair will start sprouting all over the top of your little noggin, and a mustache, and a beard."

"Who wants a beard?"

That Mike kid could be really annoying.

"Well, beatniks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super cool, neat, keen, and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o! Are you hip to the jive? Can you dig what I'm layin' down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother!"

There was a pause were Mike looked at Willy like he was crazy.

"Unfortunately the mixture isn't quit right yet 'cause an oompa-loompa tried some yesterday and well…" A very hairy _something_ walked up. It could only be assumed that it was once an oompa-loompa because it looked like Cousin It from the Adams Family. "How are you today? You look great."

Cousin It stuck his thumbs out. Next Willy showed them to a machine that was smoking and had red sirens on it in random places.

"Watch this." He pulled a lever and the machine lit up and started shaking before extending an arm and holding out a single piece of gum.

Willy explained that each piece was a three-course meal all by itself. He also said that it wasn't quit ready yet. Violet ignored him and started chewing it, with her mother's encouragement.

As Violet tasted each unusual course, she told everyone about each one. And after each one Willy told her to spit it out. She ignored him, again, but when she got to the blueberry pie her nose started changing colors.

Veruca spotted it first. "What's happening to her nose?"

"Its turning blue," her father answered.

"Her whole nose has gone purple." Violets mom looked freaked. "Violet, you're turning violet." She turned to Willy. "What's happening?"

"Well I told you I hadn't quit got it right. 'Cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blue-berry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry."

He had started moving behind on of the machines while he talked.

Virus took this as her queue to back away from Violet, which was a good move, because Violet was growing. She was getting wider, taller and bluer. By the time she was done growing she was humongous.

Willy popped up beside Violets mom. "I've tried this on like twenty oompa-loompas and each one ended up as a blueberry." He smiled. "It's just weird."

"But I can't have a blue-berry as a daughter. How's she supposed to compete?" Virus was horrified, _what kind of person just cares about competing?_ She looked away from Violets mom and suggested softly,

"You could put her in the county fair." The woman did not look amused, but Willy did.

Just then the oompa-loompas came back and sung a song about chewing gum, while Willy kind of danced along. In the end they rolled Violet out to the juicer, where they were going to pop her, 'like a little pimple.'

"Come on," said Willy, once Violet and her mother had disappeared. "Let's Boogie!"


	4. Chapter 4

They'd resumed walking again before people started asking questions. Mike asked Willy what the surprise was and who would get it.

"The best kind of prize is a sur-prize! Ha-ha."

_There he goes with that incredible laugh again_.

Veruca turned to him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?"

"No... Maybe... I don't know. But that's what you get for chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting." Virus had to agree.

Mr. Know-it-all spoke up again.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Willy turned to him.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble because it's kinda starting to bum me out."

Charlie asked Willy if he remembered what the first candy he had ever tasted was.

"No." But then he stopped and looked rather dazed for a moment. Mr. Teevee snapped him out of it.

"Mr. Wonka are you o.k." he asked, not really sounding if he cared about Willy.

"I'm sorry I was having a flashback."

"Do these flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teevee asked as he backed away.

"Increasingly… today." He giggled a bit and resumed walking.

The group made it to a new room; it was labeled Nut Sorting. Mr. Salts stepped up.

"Ah, here's a room I know all about. You see, I myself am in the nut business." He handed Willy a business card but Willy threw it away when he wasn't looking.

"Do you use the Hammermax 4000 to do your sorting?"

"No. Haha. You're really weird."

Virus grinned; she loved the way Willy dealt with people.

"Squirrels," Veruca gasped.

"Yeah," said Willy "They're specially trained to get the nuts out of shells."

"Why not use oompa-loompas?" asked Mr. Salt.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole nut out almost every single time." He pointed at one. "Oh look. Look. I think that ones got a bad nut"

The squirrel tossed the nut down the chute and Veruca turned to her father, her face set.

"Daddy," she said, "I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels, I want one!" He attempted to reason with her.

"Veruca dear, you have many marvelous pets." Veruca turned to Virus.

"Tell him what I have, and then he'll see that I don't have enough!"

Virus looked at the ground as she started to recite, her voice emotionless.

"All she has at home is one pony, two dogs, four cats, six rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, a green parrot, a turtle, and a silly hamster. And now she only wants _one squirrel_!"

As she spoke her voice began to ooze with sarcasm and disgust until it could practically be seen dripping from her teeth. Virus had no intention of letting Veruca torment another poor creature. She just hoped that Willy would be firm because she knew Veruca's father didn't have the guts to say no.

Everyone looked mildly shocked from the younger women's obvious rage. Willy began to wonder whether all these pets were still alive. But after a moment Veruca returned to her father.

"I WANT A SQUIRLE!!"

As Virus predicted, Veruca's father gave in.

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can."

"But I don't want any old squirrel! I want a trained squirrel!" The old man sighed.

"Very well. Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of those squirrels. Name your price."

Virus looked to Willy optimistically. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh they're not for sale. She can't have one." Veruca glared.

"Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, darling," said Willy, imitating Mr. Salt perfectly. "Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable."

"Does she really have all that?" asked Charlie quietly, so only Virus could hear.

"If they're still alive," she said sourly.

Veruca climbed over the gate.

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself!" She climbed through the gate and headed for a squirrel.

"Little girl, don't touch that squirrels nuts! You'll make him crazy!"

A squirrel turned to the girl and jumped. And then all the squirrels all started to swarm her. Veruca's father rattled the gate, trying desperately to get to his daughter while Willy just smiled and pulled out a large key ring.

Veruca screamed while the squirrels pinned her down but there was nothing the man could do, Willy was trying different key, smiling innocently as he went. Mr. Salt turned to Virus and grabbed her arms in his vice-like grip, hoisting her over the rail before she could get away.

"Go help her!" he shouted.

Willy reached through and grabbed her arm, cautious of her bruises.

"Just stay up here."

She nodded and moved over to where Mr. Salts couldn't reach her, closer to Willy.

Willy let go of her and glared at Mr. Salts. _What right did __**he**__ have to make Virus do anything?_ He returned to searching for the key, a lot less cheerfully than before.

One of the squirrels climbed on Veruca's head and rapped her on the forehead. A moment later they were moving towards the chute, taking Veruca with them.

"Oh, goodness. She is a bad nut."

Mr. Salts looked pale.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Where all the other bad nuts go, down the garbage chute."

"Were does the chute go?"

Willy smiled, looking completely calm.

"To the incinerator," Mr. Salts went even paler. "But don't worry, we only light it on Tuesdays."

Mike glanced at him.

"Today is Tuesday." Willy glared.

"Well there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." Veruca went down the chute, screaming the whole way. "Now, she may be stuck just over the rim. If that's the case then all you have to do is reach in and pluck her out."

Willy opened the door and motioned for Virus to come back in, but Mr. Salts grabbed her arm. He pushed her roughly down the stairs in front of him, causing her to fall. She slithered to a stop at the bottom, wincing before scooting out of the way.

Mr. Salts walked right past her and approached the center of the room. Another oompa-loompa song started, this time about spoiling children. At the end a squirrel ran up, and pushed Mr. Salts into the chute.

The same squirrel then ran up to Virus; it climbed up her leg and Virus leaned back, not wanting to end up flying down the chute like her employers. The squirrel stood on her knee and tapped her forehead, pressing its head against hers and listening intently. It squeaked once and then just looked at her, its head cocked. Virus reached out and pet the squirrel gently; more then a little glad they hadn't thrown her down the garbage chute.

A purple gloved hand appeared next to her head.

"I guess you aren't a bad nut."

He wasn't surprised really; she was just too quiet to be a bad nut. He only hoped that since the Salt's were gone she'd cheer up. He wasn't sure exactly why he cared, but he didn't like to see her so down all the time.

Virus accepted his help getting up, then let go, remembering that he didn't like to be touched. She was a bit slow going up the stairs, but Willy walked slowly right beside her.

"Good news. An oompa-loompa has informed me that the incinerator is broken. There should be about three weeks of garbage to break they're fall."

"Well that's good news." Mr. Teevee didn't look like he meant it.

"Yeah," said Willy, a strange look in his eyes.

The group continued walking. Charlie and his grandpa were busy chatting about the amazing factory, when Willy suddenly stopped, thinking about something. His face was twitching, and he didn't look happy. Virus saw this and lightly touched his hand.

"Willy are you o.k.?"

He turned to her quickly, his violet eyes meeting hers.

"Y-yes, just having another flashback."

She was a little concerned about all the flashbacks, but she didn't want to pry so she dropped it.

Virus had startled him with her obvious concern, especially since he found himself concerned for her. He wanted to know about the bruises on her arms, and why the Salts' had acted like they owned her. But it didn't seem like something he could just ask her about. So he let it go, for now.

"We should really keep walking, so much to see, and so little time."

The walking continued with the occasional comment from Charlie or Mike. Before long Willy was struck be a sudden thought. He set off excitedly.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before. It's by far the fastest way to get around in the factory." He stopped at what looked like a glass wall and pushed a button. "We'll take the magical glass elevator!"

They all climbed in, and Willy pressed a button. The group was jolted to the side as the elevator started to move sideways.

_This kind of thing really shouldn't surprise me __here__ of all places._

"This elevator is great, it can go sideways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of!"

The elevator took them through many rooms, Willy explaining them as they passed over each.

"That's the emergency doll medical and burn center! It's relatively new."

They also passed over a large mountain of fudge, a few oompa-loompas waving at them as they passed. The next room had pink sheep being sheered Willy opened his mouth excitedly, and then closed it.

"I'd rather not talk about this one."

Next they were shooting down a room with explosions and booms going off all around them. It seemed like the only reason they didn't get hit was sheer luck. Mike was being his usual high and mighty self.

"Why is everything here so pointless?" he asked.

Willy looked rather taken aback; he seemed to go into another one of his trances. He looked upset again. Virus touched his hand again to snap him out of it, saying, "Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why its candy." Willy smiled at her gratefully; it hadn't been a happy flashback. He allowed his hand to stay near hers.

"I want to pick the next room," Mike said.

_Whiner_

"Fine."

Mike immediately picked the T.V. room. The room they ended up in was completely white. Willy went for some huge white sunglasses hanging on the wall and handed a pair to Virus.

"Here!" he said, handing a pair to Virus. "Put these on quick and don't take them off whatever you do! This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skull, and we certainly don't want that, now do we?"

"This is the testing room, for my very latest and greatest invention. Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me, hey! If television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces, and send it whizzing through the air and then reassemble it on the other end, then why can't I do the same thing with chocolate. Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?"

"Sound impossible," said Mr. Teevee.

"It is impossible!" said Mike, the kid really needed to figure out where he was; anything was possible here. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. DUH!!! Second, the amount of energy it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMBLER!!! Seriously. I can not understand a single word you're saying." He paused for a moment and then straightened. "Okie-dokie, I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room, to the other, by television. Bring in the chocolate!"

The oompa-loompas came in, carrying a huge bar of chocolate, or at least it seemed huge when 5they were carrying it, it took six oompa-loompas to bring the thing in.. Virus was about to ask why it had to be so big but Willy beat her to it.

"It's got to be real big, 'cause you know how on T.V. you can film a regular size man and he comes out lookin' this tall?" Willy held his fingers about an inch apart, "same basic principle."

Another oompa-loompa pressed a big red button and the chocolate bar started to float, and then ZAPPP!!! The bar was gone.

"It's gone!"

"Told ya. That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here! Come on!"

They rushed over to the television on the far side of the room.

"Watch the screen!" Willy said.

It only took a few moments for the chocolate bar to appear on the screen.

"Take it!" said Willy, nudging Mike in the arm.

"It's just a picture on the screen," he said.

"Scaredy cat," Willy said, before turning to Virus. "You take it. Go on, just reach out and grab it."

Virus reached her hand through slowly, expecting to meet glass, but instead her hand passed right through the screen. She wondered briefly what would happen if she touched one of the little monkeys, but resisted the urge and instead grabbed the chocolate, pulling it back out for everyone to see.

"Holy Bucketts," breathed Grandpa Joe.

"Eat it. Go on, it'll be delicious," Willy said. "It's the same bar, it just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all. Taste it."

He watched intently as Virus broke of a piece and popped it onto her tongue, savoring the rich chocolaty taste. Virus smiled in delight and started breaking off chunks, handing them to everyone, even the oompa-loompa who had been watching TV, although she didn't really want to give any to Mike, but she did it anyways, not wanting to be rude. Willy smiled as she handed him a piece, not even flinching as they're fingers brushed.

"So can you send other things? Say like, breakfast cereal?"

"Eww. Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Mike asked if he could send people.

"Why would I want to do that? They don't taste very good."

"But could you send it by television if you wanted too?" Charlie asked.

"Course I could."

"Well what about people?"

"Why would I want to do that? They don't taste very good at all."

"Do you realize what you've built?? It's a teleporter! It's the greatest invention in the history of the world! And all you think about is your candy!"

Mikes dad tried to calm him down. "Mike I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's doing."

"No he doesn't! You all think he's some kind of genius but he's not! He's just a big idiot! Well I'm not."

_A big idiot who invented a teleporter, that seems a bit contradictory._

Mike ran towards the big button.

"Little boy! Don't touch my button!"

Mike did it anyways, of course, and then jumped in front of the beam.

Mike floated in the air for a moment, then ZAP!!!

"He's gone!" said Mike's dad.

"Let's go check the television, see what we get." Everyone ran back to the TV.

"I sure hope none of the little pieces get left behind," said Willy thoughtfully.

Mike dad turned to Willy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes only half the little particles get through. If you had to choose only one half your son, which half would it be?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"No need to snap, it was just a question."

There was much flipping of the channels, during which the oompa-loompas began to sing again. Virus caught herself moving a bit to the song, it was just so catchy. At the end Mike got squished by a reporter. Virus grinned; she hadn't liked the kid much.

"Ew! Somebody grab him!"

Willy eyed Mike with disgust.

"Thank Heaven's he's arrived completely unharmed."

Mikes father was furious.

"Completely unharmed? You call THIS completely unharmed?"

"Just put me back in the other way!" said Mike, his voice now freakishly high.

"There is no other way, it's television, not telephone, it's quite a difference."

"Well what exactly do you propose to do about it?" asked Mr. Teevee angrily.

"But don't worry, young men are actually quite springy, they stretch like mad." Willy suddenly brightened. "Let's go put him in the taffy puller!"

"Taffy puller!" gasped Mr. Teevee.

"Hey! That was my idea! Boy is he gonna be skinny… yeah, taffy puller…" He turned to the oompa-loompa who had been watching TV. "I want you to take Mr. Teevee and his… little boy up to the taffy puller, k? Stretch him out."

The oompa-loompa escorted the two out.

"On with the tour!" said Willy, leading them to a different door.

"There's still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left?"

"Charlie's the only one left," Virus said.

"What about you?" asked Charlie, confused.

"I didn't win a ticket; Veruca just wanted someone to carry her prize for her."

"What happened to the others?" asked Willy.

No one said anything; they all just looked a bit sheepish. Willy took Charlie's hand.

"Oh my dear boy, that means you've won! I do congratulate you, I really do! "I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch, you know, right from the beginning. Well done. We mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things alo-"

Smack!! Willy had walked right into the elevator, he dropped like a rock.

"Willy! Are you alright?" Virus knelt down beside him.

"Oh yes. Come on lets go."

They all pilled into the elevator and Willy hit a button labeled "Up and out." The elevator started rising. Charlie, with his huge ears and innocent voice asked, "Up and out? What kind of room is that?"

"Hold on," said Willy simply.

The elevator started to rise very quickly.

"Oh my goodness, we're going to need to go much faster, otherwise we'll never break through."

"Break through what?" asked Charlie.

"I've been longing to push that button for years," he laughed. "Well, here we go, up and out!"

Grandpa Joe looked worried. "Do you really mean…?"

"Yeah! I really do!"

"But were made of glass! It'll shatter into a million pieces!" Willy just laughed his maniacal laugh.

They were gaining speed, headed straight for the sky light. This was the second time in just a few hours that Willy was taking them for a ride where that scared her. Virus looked towards Willy, who didn't look worried at all and relaxed a little. Just a little.

The elevator crashed through the skylight and they went up, and up, and then down.

Before they had dropped too far though, Willy smiled again and calmly pressed a button. The mechanisms at the top of the elevator came to life. They turned out to be rockets, and they propelled the elevator upwards and held it there, giving them a marvelous view of the whole city, and the unlucky ticket winners.

The children who hadn't made it to the end were exiting the factory. Augustus was covered in chocolate, and was busy licking it off himself. Violet was doing flips and rolls across the courtyard, no longer huge but unfortunately still blue. Mike was paper thin but had to duck to get through the great front doors, he was much taller now. Veruca, covered in garbage like her father, looked up and saw them. She nudged her father.

"Daddy, I want her fired!"

"She already is."

He made a slashing movement across his neck while looking at Virus, so that she would know not to bother coming back. She got it.

Virus wasn't too worried about not being able to go back to the hotel; she hadn't brought many things with her. She was a little upset about the fact that her favorite jacket was still somewhere in Willy's factory, but maybe she could mail him for it. What really worried her was going home, there was no way she couldn't not go home, it wasn't even an option, but how would she get there. And how badly would her father react when he saw her again.

_He is __**not**__ going to like this._

Willy and Charlie seemed not to notice Mr. Salt, and the elevator was now hovering over a dilapidated house, or shack, that wasn't even standing up straight.

With many bangs and crashes the elevator lowered itself through the roof and into the Bucketts living room. A large bed took up most of the remaining space, and a few small counters in the corner made up the kitchen. A female voice drifted from the bed, "I think someone's at the door."

Charlie and Grandpa Joe went immediately to their family while Willy looked around. Virus slipped outside where she could still hear but not draw attention to herself.

"Hi mom! This is Willy; he gave us a ride home." Mrs. Buckett eyed the hole in the ceiling.

"I can see that."

Grandpa Joe hugged her.

"He says Charlie's won something!"

"Oh, not just any something" Willy said, still poking around. "The most something something of any something that's ever been. I'm going to give this little boy my factory." The Bucketts gasped.

"You're joking!"

"No."

Willy began to tell them why.

"Well you see it all started with my semi-annual hair cut, when I noticed a silver hair. 'I must find a heir' I said to myself. And that's you Charlie." He smiled. "What do you say?"

"It's fine with me, as long as my family can come to."

Willy kept smiling.

"Well of course they can't." This took a moment to register. "You can't create candy with a family hanging over him like a dead goose. No offense."

"None taken. Jerk," said an irate sounding voice. Willy stepped back into his elevator, giving Charlie a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." Charlie said. Willy pressed a button and took off, not looking back.

Virus stepped back inside just in time to see the elevator disappear from sight. She sighed, wondering how far away the nearest train station was and how much money a ticket would cost. The first voice spoke up again.

"Things are going to get much better."

"You there!" the owner of irate voice that had called Willy a jerk had seen her. "Who're you?"

"That's Virus," said Charlie, before Virus could open her mouth. "She works for Mr. Salt… or at least, she used to. What are you going to do now?"

Virus looked back to the hole Willy had vanished through, wishing she didn't have to go back.

"I need to go back home." _To my father._


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Buckett recognized her from the laundry room.

"I remember you," Mrs. Buckett said, suddenly recognizing her, "from the laundry room. Nice girl, quiet. You'll join us for the night, wont you dear?"

"I don't want to be a bother," Virus said, shaking her head slowly.

"Nonsense!" said the gruff voice from before firmly. "You'll sit down for dinner, and then you can sleep up in Charlie's room."

A different, kinder voice floated from the bed.

"Goodness knows you look like you could do with a decent meal and a good night's sleep."

Virus nodded reluctantly, she didn't want to impose, and she didn't want to be here if something bad happened.

With that settled she was introduced to everyone. The first voice belonged to Grandma Georgina, a kind old woman that seemed a bit confused. The angry sounding voice was Grandpa George, her husband; he was remarkably smart, just ill tempered. The next voice was Grandma Josephine, a kind woman and Grandpa Joe's wife. They insisted that Virus call them 'Grandpa' and 'Grandma.' Mrs. Bucketts husband was a careworn man that obviously loved his wife and wanted the best for his family.

Virus felt a small sprig of jealousy; she wished her family could be more like this one. Her father definitely never cared for his family, to him she was just a way to make money, but she still needed him.

For dinner the Buckett family all pulled chairs up around the grandparents' bed.

"So Virus, where do you live?" asked Mrs. Buckett, after passing out cabbage soup.

"Woodstock, in Oxford shire," she said simply.

"So you'll need a train ticket."

"You don't have to worry –" Grandpa Joe interrupted.

"But we _will_ worry dear. We'll make sure you get home all right, so just except it."

Mrs. Buckett had an idea.

"Why don't I ask Mr. Herald? He works for the train station and owes me a few favors."

"That's a great idea," said Mr. Buckett.

"What's your family like?" asked Charlie.

Virus inwardly flinched; he had to ask _that_, didn't he?

"Smaller, it's just me and my dad."

"What's your like? Is he quiet like you?" Charlie was shooting questions at her rapidly. "Or does he talk a lot? Is he nice?"

"We aren't a lot alike, he doesn't like people."

_Mostly he just doesn't like me, people are fine._

Grandpa George squinted at Virus.

"You girl, what happened to your arms?"

Mrs. Buckett gasped.

"Oh my! I hadn't even noticed, you're always hiding your arms behind stuff." Virus glared at her soup.

_Why does everyone have to ask?_

Charlie answered for her. "Mr. Salt said she falls down a lot." Grandpa George mumbled to himself.

"Has help with that too I bet!"

Grandpa Joe kicked him under the blankets and Virus narrowed her eyes but sipped her soup as if she hadn't heard. The tension in the room had quickly built up, only to be blasted apart by Grandma Georgina.

"I like frogs!"

Virus choked on her soup and the others laughed, whether at her or Grandma Georgina she didn't know. Charlie and Grandpa Joe decided to tell everyone about the factory after that, effectively moving the conversation away from Virus. She even managed to start up a conversation with Grandma Georgina, which shifted topics so fast she had troubles following it.

After dinner Virus offered to help clean up, but Mrs. Buckett said that she was a guest and shooed her upstairs. Charlie and Virus went upstairs – what was left of it – and drifted off to sleep quickly on the bundle of blankets that was Charlie's bed.

The next day passed quickly. Virus and Charlie spent it playing chess with the grandparents while Mrs. Buckett talked to Mr. Herald and Mr. Buckett looked for a job. All the sudden Mrs. Buckett ran in.

"Come on dear. I got you an extra seat on a train to Oxford shire, but it leaves in about ten minutes! We've got to hurry!"

Virus jumped up and followed her out the door, calling a hasty good-bye to the remaining Buckett's.

"Bye Virus!" they called back.

**Oxford shire is still a real place! I'm 85% sure this time… I don't own Willy Wonka, which is a good thing, don't know where I'd put him in this shoebox I call home.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Grandma Josephine had predicted, things did get better for the Buckett's. The whole in their ceiling was fixed, Mr. Buckett got a job fixing the robots that had replaced him and Grandpa Joe spent the whole day out of bed.

Things were not, however, going so well for Willy Wonka. Sales were down, he didn't feel great, his newest inventions weren't working out, and he couldn't figure out what the trouble was. He even visited the oompa-loompa psychiatrist. In the end he went out to the town for some fresh air, something he hadn't done since closing the factory.

Charlie looked at his next costumer, it was obviously Mr. Wonka behind the newspaper, but he pretended not to know.

"Pity about that chocolate maker-- Weddle... um... Walter..." said Willy.

"Willy Wonka."

"That's the one, says here that his candies aren't selling very well. But I suppose he's just a rotten egg who deserves it."

"Yep," said Charlie simply.

"Oh, really. Ever met him?"

"I did once. I thought he was great at first. But then he didn't turn out so nice. He also has a funny haircut."

Willy threw down his paper. "I do not!"

Charlie put down his brush. "Why are you here?"

"I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?"

"My family."

"Ew!"

"What have you got against my family?"

"It's not just your family; it's the whole idea of..." He paused before continuing. "You know they're always telling you what to do, what not to do. It's not contusive to a creative atmosphere."

"Usually, they're just trying to protect you, because they love you. If you don't believe me, you should ask."

Willy scoffed. "Ask who? My father? Ha! No way. At least, not by myself..." Charlie stood up. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Hey! Hey what a great idea! Yeah!" Willy jumped up. "And you know what? I brought a transporta –" He slammed into the glass elevator. "I have got to watch where I park this thing."

"Too bad Virus is gone, she really liked the elevator," Charlie said.

Willy spun around quickly.

"What do you mean 'Too bad she's gone'?"

"She had to go back to her dad." Willy frowned.

"Well let's go get her! Were did she go?"

"Woodstock. But Willy, there's no way well be able to find her."

Willy pressed a few buttons in the elevator. "Of course we will, and it won't take that long to get there either!" Next thing Charlie knew they were zooming off towards Woodstock. Charlie sat down, knowing it could be a while. Willy also sat down, deep in thought. A million little questions kept bouncing around in his head.

_What was her dad like? Will she be happy to see us? Maybe she's happier there. What if she doesn't want to go? _

The time actually passed quickly, and before he knew it Charlie was starring down at a little town as the elevator began to lose height. Once on the ground they didn't know were to look, so Charlie ran up to a nice looking woman.

"Hello. Do you know where I can find a girl named Virus? She's really thin with pale skin and dark brown hair."

The woman gave him a toothy smile. "Why yes, I can."

There was a pause in which the woman continued to stare at them with a large smile on her face.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Yes."

There was another pause.

"Well?"

"You haven't asked."

"Where does she live?" asked Willy, a little impatient.

"She actually lives in that house right there." She pointed across the street to a small rundown looking white house. "See that window there? That's her room. But I wouldn't visit her now, her fathers in a bad mood."

Willy and Charlie ran back into the elevator, calling out thanks on the way and quickly forgetting her advice about not visiting.

They had the elevator stop just outside her window, they could even see her. She was lying on the ground, looking like she had just fallen down and gone to sleep there. Willy opened the elevator door and tapped on the window with his cane. Hoping she would wake up quickly.

Inside Virus groaned a little, wondering what that annoying tapping noise was. She looked to the window and gasped. Willy and Charlie were floating outside her window. _And now I'm hallucinating. Great!_ Virus moved to open the window anyways.

She had the window mostly open when a gruff and angry sounding voice filled the house.

"VIRUS! GET DOWN HERE!" She slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. But in her haste the window hadn't shut properly. Willy opened it again, "Stay here Charlie. I'll go get her."

Oblivious, Charlie sat down.

Downstairs was a very large man. A very angry, large man. There were empty beer bottles everywhere; there was even a bottle clenched in his fist. Virus stood trembling before him.

"Those people were paying good money for you, and you got FIRED?"

His fist seemed to come out of nowhere as it slammed across her face, knocking her off her feet. She climbed to her feet slowly; never taking her eyes off the large mans twisted face.

"But I'll forgive you," he said, his face twisting into a greedy smile. "Because I have a solution, you'll marry Derek. He's rich; you'll be a mother for his children; he's even foolish to think _you're_ pretty."

Virus stood away from him and slowly shook her head. The smile vanished.

"Get over here. Now, he said dangerously."

She backed away, still shaking here head. Virus wasn't a fool, she knew he was angry, and she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I said COME HERE!"

He threw the bottle at her; it shattered on the wall near her head. The man lurched forward. Virus tried to run around him to the door, but he tripped her and grabbed her hair, pulling her into a choke hold.

"Why do you constantly disobey me?" he shouted into her ear, making her flinch.

Virus gasped, his arm so tight she couldn't even get enough air to reply. She tried to loosen his hold, but he was too strong, and she was running out of air. On the stairs Willy found himself unable to move as he watched Virus slowly begin to lose consciousness.

Just before she blacked out she managed to bite his arm, hard. He roared and threw her at the table against the far wall. She slammed into it forcefully, breaking it and landing in a pile of rubble. He jumped on her, pinning her arms to her sides with his knees and pressing her deep into the splinters of wood underneath her. His fists fell on her shoulders and arms, any part of her he could reach.

"**I** own you! You are to do what **I** tell you!"

Virus struggled a little longer before becoming completely still, no longer conscious. Eventually the man stopped and got off of her, walking out of the house and leaving her lying in the small pile of wood. Willy heard a noise behind him and turned, finding himself face to face with Charlie. The boys face was pale and he looked shocked. Neither said anything for a few moments. Willy began clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly, producing a squeaking noise. Neither one could understand why anyone would hurt her like that.

"Willy?" breathed Charlie.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" His voiced cracked.

"I don't know."

Virus groaned quietly struggling to sit up. Willy motioned for Charlie to go back upstairs and walked over to her.

"Virus," She looked up, startled. "Come with us." She shook her head and started scooting away, ignoring the pain it brought to her back.

"I can't."

"Of course you can, just stand up." He held out his hand.

Virus was unsure. She desperately wanted to go. But she was afraid.

_They don't know. They don't know who I am, my past, what will happen in the future. How can he just come and whisk me away? He knows nothing about me!_

She took another step back, wincing at the pain it caused.

_**Pain**__. That's all that ever comes from this place. I __**will**__ leave with them, and leave all the pain behind me. And I will be in a better place in the end… and a perhaps even happy. _

She took Willy's hand and he helped her up. He even helped her gingerly climb the stairs, keeping one hand hovering by her back, just in case she fell.

Charlie was waiting for them at the top.

"Virus!" He ran up and gave her a hug. She gasped but hugged him back anyways. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Then let's go."

Charlie started pulling her to the elevator. Virus stopped to grab a small bottle that was on a table and dropped it into her pocket before clambering out the window and into the elevator.

While Willy directed the elevator to were they wanted to go Virus sank to the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. Willy slide down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. She was still trembling so Willy pulled her to him, holding her close.

Soon they were both trembling, Virus from her father, and Willy from the closeness of their two bodies. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he just couldn't get over their closeness. Virus seemed to notice and scooted back a little, holding his hand. Willy smiled with relief and tightened his grip on her hand. Charlie just watched them, a little confused.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Virus asked after awhile.

"We were going to go see Willy's father and we wanted to bring you with us."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"We should be back to the factory in about an hour," said Willy.

"What about your dad?"

"Virus, we really should get back so you can rest."

"I am resting. I will not stand in the way of you going to see your father. I know how much this will mean to you and him."

"But –"

"No buts. You're going."

And that was that.

After a few hours of riding in the glass elevator over hills and mountains they came to a stop on a snowy hilltop, on which there was a house that looked like it had previously been attached to some other buildings. There were a few pipes sticking out of the side that extended about a foot and then just stopped, looking incomplete.

"I think we've got the wrong house," said Willy nervously, once they were right in front f it.

"Willy, there's a plaque that says Wilbur Wonka."

Charlie knocked and an old looking man with graying hair answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked politely.

"No, but he's overdue."

Dr. Wonka took them to his office and had Willy sit in a chair. It had a nice lived in feel to it, and there were newspaper clippings of Willy all over the walls.

"Open. Now, let's see what the damage is, shall we?" He looked at Willy's teeth. "I haven't seen bicuspids like this since… since…Willy?" He looked at his face.

"Hi, dad."

Willy sat up and his father looked down at him.

"All these years and you haven't flossed."

"Not once."

Virus sighed.

_15 years and all they say is 'You haven't flossed'… could be worse. _

The two Wonka's clenched and unclenched their fists, causing a lot of squeaking. Willy and his father hugged awkwardly.

_So they both have a touching problem… and wear gloves… and squeak them when they're nervous. _

Dr. Wonka turned to Charlie and Virus.

"Who are you? And please, tell me how you know my son." He said the word 'son' with only slight hesitation, and a lot of new found warmth.

"I'm Charlie; I won a golden ticket, inviting me to Mr. Wonka's factory."

"Charlie managed to stick around for the whole tour." Willy said excitedly. Dr. Wonka smiled before turning to Virus.

"And this lovely young woman?"

Virus almost smiled, he seemed like a nice caring man, and she wondered what could have happened between him and Willy. The man was so warm, and he had obviously never stopped caring about his son.

She opened her mouth to speak but Willy was just too excited.

"This is Virus; she was brought to my factory with this really bratty girl who ended up going down the garbage chute. Virus was also able to see the end of the tour, but then she went home before we rescued her."

_I may never have to introduce myself again._

Willy had spoken really fast so it took Dr. Wonka a few seconds to register all this.

"I see…" *blink blink* "You must all stay for dinner."

Charlie looked up.

"Can we Willy?"

Willy was unsure, "Well…" Virus looked up at him, their eyes locking. In a daze he started to stammer. "Y-yeah, sure."

A knowing smile spread across Dr. Wonka's face and he motioned to the door.

"Alright, this way to the dinning room."

The dinning room had dark wood walls and a round wooden table. Dr. Wonka set out plates for everyone on a large round table, Willy then Virus, then Dr. Wonka and then Charlie. He went to another room for the food, calling back to them to hang they're jackets in the closet by the hall. Dinner was steamed vegetables with chicken marinated in vegetable juices.

At the table there was an awkward silence; no one knew what to say. Surprisingly, it was Virus who broke the silence.

"How many people climb all the way up here for dental care?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Dr. Wonka warmed up to the topic immediately.

"Quit a few actually, I'm the only dentist in the area, and the best for miles around." After this Charlie and Willy managed to keep the conversation going, so Virus wasn't required to speak for a while.

"Virus could you hand me the salt please?" asked Dr. Wonka.

She reached over to grab it, the sleeves of her shirt sliding back a little to reveal a large purple bruise on her wrist. Dr. Wonka spotted it immediately.

"My dear, what happened to your arm?"

"It nothing," she said softly, pulling down her sleeve hurriedly.

_I really must be more careful about that._

Willy was gripping the edge of the table fiercely, his knuckles were white. He was angry and astounded.

_How can she say it's nothing? That man hurts her and she calls it __**nothing**__!_

"It's not nothing," he said pointedly.

His voice came out strained and unnatural, unnatural for Willy anyways and Virus looked at him, surprised. Dr. Wonka, realizing what he had stepped into, hurriedly changed the subject, asking Charlie about the factory.

Willy and Virus continued staring at each other for a few minutes, uninterrupted until Charlie asked a question. Willy shook his head.

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of me, I wasn't paying attention."

Charlie restated his question and Willy was sucked back into the conversation. There was a little tension between Willy and his father, but not too much, especially considering how long they'd been apart.

Just as they were about to leave Willy remembered something.

"Charlie, I would like to re-offer the factory to you." Charlie looked at him.

"Do you really mean it? And can my parents come too?"

"Yes, your p-p-family can come to. In fact, we'll just move you're whole house into the chocolate room!"

This got Virus thinking.

"Charlie, do your parents know we're here?"

Charlie jumped up.

"Willy, we've got to go now, we didn't tell them anything!"


	7. Chapter 8

The small leaning decrepit shack that belonged to the Buckett's was coming into view. They had run out to the great glass elevator, only saying a quick adieu to Willy's dad. It had taken them a while to find the elevator; Virus had eventually to run into it.

This time they did not set the elevator down in the living room… they just squished the gate a bit. Charlie ran up to the house, Willy and Virus tailing him.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

He opened the door and raced to his mothers arms.

"Charlie were have you been? I've been so worried."

"You," she said, spotting Willy.

"Jerk." Willy winced at the way she said 'you' and Grandpa George's use of the word 'jerk.' Mrs. Buckett then saw Virus and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit. She sank into the chair gratefully; she was feeling rather light headed.

"It's good to see you again dear." Mrs. Buckett was a lot warmer sounding to Virus.

"I'm sorry mom, I saw Willy and told him that he should go talk to his father, but he didn't want to go alone. So I offered to go with him. But then I mentioned Virus so we went to go get her. We had the elevator float outside her window and woke her up. But her dad called her downstairs and… he…" Charlie fell silent, so Willy spoke up.

"We all left, and she's never going back there," he said, looking around as if daring anyone to tell him otherwise. Mrs. Buckett seemed to warm up to him after this. Charlie continued on with the story.

"So then we met his dad, who's a dentist. He and Willy hugged and then we all had dinner. But then Willy offered me the factory again and said that we could move our house to the Chocolate room."

"That's wonderful Charlie," said Grandpa Joe. "But next time you really should tell us before you go off rescuing people."

Virus wondered how Willy was going to move the leaning shack all the way to the factory, in one piece. But she would never get to find out as she fell asleep in her chair and didn't wake up until they were back in the chocolate room. Willy had moved her to the elevator when they moved the house.

"Stay down here, I need to check on a few things." She nodded.

While the Buckett's explored their new surroundings, Virus helped the elders get around and brought sweets to those who still could not get out of bed yet, and in general just tried to be helpful.

Grandpa George motioned her over and spoke so only she could hear.

"Now girl, I want you to tell me the truth."

Virus had a petty good idea where this was going and nodded.

"Your father, he gave you those bruises we saw earlier, and he did it again when Charlie and Willy showed up, didn't he?"

She flinched a little, but nodded anyways there was no point in denying it.

"Well then, I'll not bring up the topic again. You're here now, and what better place to start over then a chocolate factory? Even if the owners a bit off his rocker."

"Between you and me," she whispered, leaning close so that no one else would hear. "I think we must all be a bit out of our minds, you'd have to be, to come and live in a room that's completely edible."

He laughed and waved at her to bring more sweets.

Outside the house, the candy plants were changing, growing up around the house. One branch of a tree actually reached in through the window, bearing candy apples to those inside. There were exclamations of surprise and delight from the grandparents.

Virus felt something tugging at her pants, distracting her from the grandparents delight. It was an oompa-loompa; he motioned for her to follow. The oompa-loompa led her down many twisting hallways until they came to a door, Virus realized that it was the same door that she had been led into when she had fallen into the chocolate river. She reached for the doorknob but the oompa-loompa motioned for her to take the door next to that one.

Inside was a room covered entirely in black and red. The walls were black, as were the bed and most of the furniture. But the floor, bedspread, and curtains were all red. A red door to the right revealed a bathroom of purple, and a different door led to a huge walk-in closet. The closet seemed rather empty, it only held the clothes that she had been wearing that first day in the factory, but she was glad to have her favorite jacket back.

She found some green pajamas on a shelf and pulled them on, wriggling in delight at the softness of the fabric. The bed turned out to be equally soft, and Virus collapsed into the thick mattress gratefully, smiling slightly to herself. Before she knew it Virus had fallen asleep again, safe and warm under the puffy comforter.

The next morning Virus awoke to a small noise. She lay perfectly still, trying to find it again. Once she was sure she had found it she shot up, staring in the direction the noise had come from. An oompa-loompa stared back at her, looking shocked. He started signing with his hands quickly.

"I'm sorry," Virus said, holding up a hand to stop him, "I don't know what you're saying."

He pointed to the small table in the corner of the room and there was a small platter on it.

"Thank you." But he was already gone.

She tried to get up but found herself exhausted and weak feeling. The feeling of a weight on her chest had grown and she was finding it a little hard to breath. She reached to the nightstand and picked up the small bottle she'd grabbed from her house. Pulling out two pills she dry-swallowed them and lay back for a few minutes.

After a few minutes the weight on her chest started to lesson and Virus sat up, relieved to find that she wasn't dizzy anymore.

Feeling a little better, Virus moved on to the table. There were eggs, toast with jam and lots of little muffins.

_Wow. How much food do they think I can eat?_ She found a letter from Willy by the muffins.

Good morning star shine! Sorry I didn't get to talk to you last night, come to the inventing room when you're ready and we'll figure out you're living arrangements.

_I hope that doesn't mean I can't stay here in the factory._

Virus turned the hot water on in the bath tub and munched on a muffin while she waited for the tub to fill. She was delighted to find there was a small shelf with little bottles on it and pulled several out, sniffing them experimentally. By the time she had finished bathing and smelling the various shampoos and soaps she smelled rather strongly of vanilla and cinnamon.

She pulled on her clothes from her first visit and braided her hair back, leaving a few strands to hang in her face, and then stepped out into the hallway, heading off in the direction she hoped the inventing room would be in. Unfortunately, she found herself lost rather quickly.

A line of oompa-loompas were walking down the hall so she followed them, their suits were the same color as the oompa-loompas from the chocolate room so she hoped that was where they were going.

She was right, and they eventually made it to the chocolate room, but not before taking many twists and turns and ducking through small doors. Virus called a swift 'thank you' to the oompa-loompas and sprinted off towards the Buckett house. It didn't seem as slanted when she approached it, and she strongly suspected that some of the plants growing up the sides were actually supporting the house. Never one to forget her manners, Virus knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer before entering.

"Doors open!"

Inside the house already looked brighter. Brightly colored candy vines were twisting in and out of holes in the walls, and the dim bulb that had been hanging from the ceiling had been replaced by a much brighter one, one that actually brightened the room instead of just casting an orange glow over everything.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Buckett's." She inclined her head to each of them. Choruses of "Morning Virus!" echoed around the room, except from Grandma Georgina who just shouted

"Hooray!"

Virus looked around the room,

"Where's Charlie?"

"He went to the inventing room to talk to Willy." Mrs. Buckett held up a bag looking a little annoyed. "And he left his lunch; I didn't want him to eat candy all day." Virus held out her hand.

"I'm supposed to be there now, I'll give it to him."

"Oh would you dear? That'd be great, and could you tell him not to ruin his dinner."

"Of course, it's no trouble at all," she said, halfway out the door already.

"Thank you. And dear, we expect to see you here for dinner."

Back outside Virus realized that she still had no idea how to get to the inventing room. She shook her head and walked along the river for a while, munching on a piece of grass. Looking around, the large pink boat from before caught her eye. Last time it had taken them all to the inventing room. Hopeful, Virus walked over.

Oompa-loompas sat at the oars, just like last time.

_I wonder if that's all this group does._

"Are you guy's busy right now?"

They shook their heads.

"Any chance you could take me to the inventing room?"

Heads nodded and Virus climbed in.

The drummer beat the drum they started rowing.

"If you can't see were you're going how do you get to the right place?" They started waving they're hands again.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I forgot."

One scooted over on his bench and patted the place next to him. Surprised she moved down just as they reached the tunnel. This time the lights did not switch on as they hurled themselves backwards into the unknown.

Air whooshed past Virus and she clenched the seat, it was one thing to speed down a tunnel facing forwards with the lights on, and quite another to speed backwards and in the dark. Her heart beat thudded almost painfully in her chest and her eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her skull. They flew down the tunnel, bouncing off waves in the chocolate river. The current swept them along so fast that rowing would have been pointless and would only have slowed them down.

Down in the bottom of the boat everything seemed to vibrate and the undercurrents of the river could almost be felt guiding them in the right direction and away from the tunnel walls.

The ride ended sooner that Virus had expected and before long they coasted to a slow and gentle stop. Turning to the oompa-loompas, Virus managed to force enough air into her lungs to gasp.

"That was awesome."

They only laughed and nodded.

"What's so funny?" Willy was standing on the ledge. Still a little breathless but not wanting to be embarrassed, Virus stepped off the boat.

"Must be all those gosh darn coco beans," she said, imitating him.

Willy's brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." And still not one to forget her manners, Virus turned and thanked the oompa-loompas before following Willy inside.

The noise and vibrate colors inside overwhelmed her, and Virus suddenly felt light headed again. Willy's voice brought her out of her dazed state.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was asking if you like your rooms."

"Oh. Yes. They're very nice."

Willy continued to scrutinize her, and it was making her feel a bit self-conscious.

"You're sure you're alright?"

She nodded, and instantly wished she hadn't. The motion had sent the room spinning. Willy seemed convinced.

"Alright then! Since you seem to be fond you're accommodation it would of course be most excellent, I imagine, unless you don't imagine of course, for you to stay here in the factory. You'd be able to explore all you like, and see every part of the astonishing things that lurk around in the corners. Unless of course you don't desire to." It took her a moment to figure out exactly what he had said. He had spoken quite fast and changed his tone of voice and facial expressions so many times that she wasn't sure for awhile if what he was saying was a good thing or not.

"I'd love to stay here." Willy positively beamed.

"Good! Now that that's settled we can-" The sent of burnt pine washed over them as a gurgling noise erupted from a nearby vat of _something_**.**

"Oh my!" Willy rushed away to tend a now green Charlie.

Left on her own again, Virus decided the boys would be occupied for a while and decided to explore a bit. She only hoped she wouldn't get too lost.

After wondering through random hallways Virus spotted a group of oompa-loompas in neon green suits. Knowing that _they_ at least knew where they were going, she decided to follow them. In the end they lead her to a place that reminded her of what a farm should look like.

_I don't see why a farm in this place should surprise me._

Fluffy pink sheep dotted the green fields, grazing on what appeared to be real grass.

She watched as the oompa-loompas attempted to weed out the sheep that still had their coats and herd them into a tunnel. The sheep, however, were having none of it. They were running in all directions and knocking over any oompa-loompas that happened to get in the way.

After a few minutes the whole herd of sheep was in a panic, it almost looked like the oompa-loompas didn't really know what they were doing. Virus began to wonder if this was a new addition to the factory.

She was about to see if she could help when she felt something pulling on her shirt. A sheep was eating it.

"That is probably one of the few things in this factory that you can't eat."

She took a step and the sheep followed her.

"Come on then."

Virus started walking towards the tunnel, the sheep following her obediently.

_I have become little Bo Peep. Fear me for I have the power of vicious fluffy animals._

At the edge of the tunnel some oompa-loompas came up behind the sheep and started herding it down the tunnel, it went without a fuss.

Virus began leading sheep in small groups to the tunnel where the oompa-loompas would then take over leading the now calm sheep. Periodically a sheep would run away and she would have to chase it down. In the end there was only one sheep left, and it did _not_ want to go.

Virus and the oompa-loompas fanned out around it, backing the sheep into a corner. At a signal from one of the oompa-loompas they leapt, knocking the sheep to the ground. He kicked and fought, he even bit her on the arm when she tried to hold his head. She bit him back, taking a chunk of cotton candy fur from the back of its neck. It was delicious!

Ropes were quickly tied around the vicious sheep and Virus stepped back, watching the oompa-loompas lead the ferocious sheep away.


	8. Chapter 9

Left alone again Virus wandered out into the hall. She only made it a few steps before she was forced to stop, gasping for breath and dizzy._ Oh, not now! How bothersome._ She slid down the wall and closed her eyes, quickly losing track of time.

A beeping filled her head, matched by slow ragged breathing. She wanted to get up, to see what was happening, but she couldn't. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move, couldn't breath. The beeping was speeding up, the breather was gasping now. Virus struggled to move, someone had to help this person! With one last gasp for air the breather stopped and a steady hum filled the void. _No! Whats going on? Why isn't someone doing something?! _

As the noise faded Virus became aware of something tugging at her arm. No, not her arm, her sleeve. Virus slowly opened her eyes, shocked to find an orange head peering at her.

"Hello?"

The oompa-loompa took a step back and started waving his hands around.

"No, I'm alright. Just a little tir-" She stopped, a stunned silence filling the gap. It is possible that the oompa-loompa was just as shocked as she was, but then again, they seemed to be very perceptive people. And this probably only shocked him a very small amount.

_When did I begin to understand them?_

The tiny man started signing again very quickly. This time Virus found herself only able to understand about half of it. She held up her hands.

"Wait. I think I'm getting the jest of it. I am in fact very lost and would most defiantly appreciate being taken to the chocolate room. And chasing down the sheep was fun so you don't have to thank me. At least I hope that's what you're saying because otherwise I'm going to feel like a real jerk." He chuckled and nodded. He stepped back so she could stand up.

She found herself leaning heavily on the wall, her body felt like lead. The oompa-loompa started walking much slower then his normal pace.

_Bless the perceptive little man._

It took them a long time to reach the chocolate room and the Bucketts house. The room had darkened considerably to simulate night, complete with twinkling stars.

_I am so late, I wonder if I could get away with skipping?_

"Do you think I could skip?" He shook his head disapprovingly.

"I thought not." She sighed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I took so long and wasted so much of your time." The small man waved off her apologies and scurried away.

She sighed and pushed open the door. The table was filled with food. But there was none on anybodies plates, they had obviously been waiting. She cringed mentally.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm afraid I got a bit lost." She noticed there were two other empty chairs aside from her own.

"Its all right dear. Charlie and Willy haven't shown up either." Virus was glad she wasn't the only late one. She remembered the small accident in the inventing room that morning.

"I'm sure they just got a little sidetracked."

"Are you alright dear? You look a little pale." Mrs. Buckett seemed genuinely concerned.

"Never better."

The door burst open, making Virus jump in surprise. The sent of pine wafted into the room.

"Sorry we're late mom! Everyone! We got distracted until an oompa-loompa came and got us!" Grandpa George grumbled inaudibly next to her, then spoke up.

"Well sit down already so we can eat!" There were cheers from the other elders.

Dinner with the Bucketts was great. The conversation flowed easily and laughter was everywhere. After the food everyone just relaxed at the table and talked. Soon enough the night had to end and Virus was excusing herself to bed. Willy jumped up.

"As I am going the same way, I shall escort you." She nodded and followed him out. She found it very difficult to match his stride when her legs felt like lead.

They walked in silence for awhile before Willy brook the silence.

"Did you like the food? You didn't eat much."

"It was wonderful; I'm just not very hungry."

Willy looked at her closely. Her voice had come out a little breathy, and she was walking very carefully, as if trying to conserve energy. She hadn't looked well that morning either. But now she looked even worse.

"How was your day?"

"It was interesting. I got lost a lot." He laughed.

"Remind me to ask an oompa-loompa to show you around."

"Don't worry about it; I followed them around all day anyways. By the way, those are vicious fuzzy sheep." Willy agreed.

"But I don't know what to do about them. If I breed them any smaller then the cotton doesn't grow right." Virus thought about it.

"Well what do they like to eat, aside from grass? When the sheep started eating my shirt I was able to lead most of them to the tunnel without much trouble. Perhaps some bait would work well for the oomopa-loompas too."

Willy was distracted by this possibility while they got into the elevator. Virus was defiantly unprepared for the sudden change in direction. She flew forwards into Willy, sending them both to the ground.

There was a sharp crack when Willy banged his head on the wall, Virus on top of him. She ran her fingers on the back of his head, checking for bumps or blood.

"Willy! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Willy reached up and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from his head.

"Of course." He glanced around. "Now where's my hat?" Virus sighed in relief, glad she hadn't hurt him.

Blushing a bit, Virus tried to get off of him, but her legs gave out and she fell, jamming Willy's knee into her already sore ribs. Willy pulled her to him, sitting up a bit as he did so.

"Are you alright?" She grimaced and curled up a little.

"Yeah." Willy held her in his lap, resting his lips against her forehead. She just seemed so fragile. They road that way until the elevator stooped, just curled around each other. Willy nudged her a bit when the doors opened. He whispered in her ear.

"Virus. Virus come on."

He looked down, and chuckled quietly. She had fallen asleep. Now Willy was at a loss. What was he supposed to do with a sleeping girl on him? He stared at her for a few minutes before the cramping in his legs started to annoy him. Then, carefully not waking Virus, he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall. He frowned a bit.

_Surly its not healthy to be this light? Even the oompa-loompas weigh more than this._

Willy carefully opened her door and laid her on the bed. He pulled of her shoes and laid them by the bed. He covered her up and tucked her in.

_She looks so tired, even in sleep._

"Goodnight starshine."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, then left as quietly as possible. As Willy climbed into bed he made a mental note to ask the oomp-loompas to keep an eye on Virus when he couldn't.

**So that wasn't the best thing ever, but hey! I'm working on it! My computers been wiped so I'm making it up off the top of my head, one slow chapter at a time. Suggestions welcome!!! Seriously!**


	9. Chapter 10

The next few weeks passed by without incident, and a routine was created. Willy and Charlie would disappear in the inventing room after breakfast, and Mr. Buckett would leave for work. Soon after Virus would visit with the remaining Bucketts and could often be seen taking Charlie his forgotten lunch. Which he may or may not remember to eat anyways. The Virus would find a group of oompa-loompas and help them with whatever she could. At night she and Willy would often sit in her room and talk about whatever came to mind and she would help him come up with new candy ideas, or improvements for the ones he was currently working on.

It was at one such nightly meeting that she had told him a little of her past.

FLASHBACK

She noticed him staring at a bruise on her arm, deep in thought.

"What?" He was pulled from his silent reverie.

"I've been trying to figure out… Why?" They were silent for a while. Virus stared at her cocoa.

"I wasn't good enough."

"What?"

"My father, he was never satisfied." She lifted her arm, and grimaced. "I was supposed to be a boy, my first mistake." Willy didn't want to interrupt her and she continued in a monotone voice, not looking at him.

"My grades weren't good enough, I wasn't fast enough, pretty enough, smart enough. It just wasn't enough… I was a burden. At first it wasn't too bad, I could work and he'd be happy. But then…" She trailed off, and the hand holding her cup was shaking.

_But then… __**What**__?!_ Willy was frustrated; he had to know _'what'_. It was obviously distressing her.

"I had to stop working anyways, and I was home more often." She snorted and looked up. "He didn't like that. Eventually he sent me off to the Veruca's; they paid a lot, so he was satisfied. They weren't very nice though." She stood up.

"I'm rather tired. See you in the morning?" He still didn't know what happened. But not wanting to push her, he let it drop.

"Bright and early Starshine." And he left.

END FLASHBACK

She was pleased to find that the bait idea had in fact worked with the ferocious sheep and they were much easier to handle now. She was able to understand almost everything the little men said to her, they would spend long hours during the day speaking of random things they thought of. But she still couldn't help but get lost every couple of days. Today was one of those days.

Virus had gotten up as normal, eaten a muffin from her breakfast tray, and left for the Bucketts. The elevator hadn't been waiting for her so, deciding it was a good day for a walk, she did.

_This is what happens when you try to be healthy and walk._

It didn't really matter anyways, soon enough she'd find something to occupy her time. There was a resounding BOOM that shook the very foundations of the factory. Virus steadied herself against a wall before racing down the hall in the general direction of the inventing room.

Now, one might take a moment to think on the wisdom of running _towards_ the direction of an explosion, but if that same person will think about it, that is what is nearly always done in these circumstances. And that is what Virus intended to do.

It was not long before Virus found herself outside the inventing room, if you could still call it that. The door had been made considerably larger, in the way that a hole in a box will get larger if you blow it up. Green goop had oozed its way into the hall and splattered against the walls. The goo bubbled slightly and emitted the most nauseating stench imaginable.

Oompa-loompas were attempting to wade their way into the room but the goop was much too high for them. The stuff felt disgusting, somehow warm and cold at the same time, and it _moved_. It bubbled up and in some places exploded. Pinching her nose, Virus sloshed past the small men and took a look around.

It was green. Everything had been covered by the disgusting stuff; machines that once moved freely now pushed themselves along with nasty squelching noises. The goo bubbled dangerously. She spotted Charlie unconscious a few feet away. She tried to wake him gently; she needed him to tell her were Willy was.

"Charlie! Charlie, wake up." He opened his eyes.

"What- what happened? Why is everything green?" She fought not to roll her eyes.

_How would I know? I wasn't here!_

"Can you walk out all right?" He nodded.

"Good. Where's Willy?" Charlie looked around, eventually pointing to a large goo covered machine.

"He _was_ over there."

"Good. Go on out, I'll find him." She didn't watch to make sure he left, just sloshed her way to the machine.

Somehow the goop was deeper over here. Nearly reaching to her neck. She searched franticly, but couldn't find him. She was getting worried, what if he was under the goop? He could have drowned by now! A flash of purple caught her eye. His glove! Willy was partially under the goo, a machine both holding him up and holding him down. And he was awake.

"Willy!" She sloshed over.

"Virus! What are you doing here?"

"I should think that was obvious. I'm saving you." The man somehow managed to look both relieved and worried at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something but a slight explosion to there left drowned him out and covered them in _more_ glop. Virus began trying to pull him out.

"Its no good, my arms wrapped up and I can't get it free." He was right. A cable had wrapped around his arm tightly and disappeared under the goop. Without freeing his arm he couldn't pull himself out of the machine. She ran her hands down the cable.

"What does this cable connect to?"

"It's just hooked to the floor. It keeps the machine from moving too much when it shakes. Why?" She didn't reply, just took a deep breath and disappeared into the goop.

Underneath the surface the goo was even worse. It swirled around her face and hands, one minute freezing and the next burning to the touch. And she didn't even try to open her eyes. She followed the cable down until she found the hook.

_I've got you now my pretty. _

_Wow, can't believe I actually thought that. Does the hook have a little dog too?_

The hook came loose and she swam back up. Willy was able to pull himself free and he carefully led her out of the deadly goo. They collapsed outside and lay there for a few minutes before Willy stood up.

"You shouldn't have gone in here like that!" She was shocked, and a little upset. She jumped up to defend herself.

"What? Would you of preferred staying there and _drowned_ in that glop?"

"You should have let the oompa-loompa's do their job."

"They were too short; they couldn't even get to you. I was just trying to help."

They were shouting now, neither wanting to lose.

"What if you'd gotten hurt?! Hhm? What then? Then they would have to rescue you too."

"But I didn't, and I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, yeah, because you were doing a wonderful job of it before."

"Nobody asked you to interfere! I'd dealt with it for almost 22 years; I would have been fine!"

"Normal people don't call bleeding on the carpet 'fine'!"

"So you're an expert on being _normal_ now are you? Have you actually listened to yourself?"

"You know, maybe your father had a good reason to hit you."

SMACK!!!

Willy raised a hand to his cheek, shocked. He hadn't meant to say it, he didn't believe it either, but he _had_ said it. There was silence. Even the gurgle of the green goo seemed to of quieted. And she ran.

Willy called out to her, but she kept going. Slipping and sliding he followed her through the factory until she disappeared into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. He pounded on the door.

"Virus! Virus come out, I didn't mean it." But she didn't answer and he eventually had to give it up for the time being, think she'd come around eventually.

Behind the door Virus smothered her sobs of anger. Tears dripped from her cheeks.

_How dare he! He knows nothing about me! Nothing at all! He had no right to say that!_

She stumbled over to the closet and threw a few clothes on the bed. Grabbing her pills she stuffed it all into a bag and pulled on a jacket.

_Arrogant candy-making freak! If he doesn't want me around then I won't stick around just to be insulted!!_

She threw open a window and climbed out onto the roof. There was a service ladder on one end and she made good use of it. She walked along the side of the building until she came to a small service gate the oompa-loompa's sometimes used. She pushed it open and left, only pausing to close the gate carefully behind her.

**Ok! I am so sorry about the long wait; complications arose, ensued, and were overcome. Hooray! I've got a reader from Finland! You know who you are! (Sorry to the rest of you, Finland's just cool like that.) And if you didn't get the little dog thing then you need to go watch the Wizard of Oz. (or not, whatever floats your boat.)**


	10. Chapter 11

Willy Wonka paced in his room. That had been a stupid thing to say and he knew it. It was obvious she felt it was her fault her father was always angry, so why did he have to go and tell her she was right? He shouldn't have gotten angry at her anyways, but he just didn't want her to get hurt. He couldn't stand to think of her being hurt again.

He'd give her time to calm down, then after dinner, he would apologize. Willy brightened at the thought. He couldn't wait until dinner.

But she when he got to dinner she wasn't there.

_She's just late._

Charlie hadn't been there at the time so none of the Bucketts knew what had happened. Although they did notice the absence of Virus, they also noticed how quiet Willy was being.

"Willy, do you know what happened to Virus?" Charlie was the first to ask.

"She's up in her room." Grandpa George was the next to ask.

"What did you do?"

_There's no way he could know what happened!_

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've been all quiet like, and watching the door all throughout dinner. You know where she is don't you?"

"I already told you, she's in her room."

"Hhmpf."

Willy settled to wait. But she never showed up.

Back upstairs Willy knocked on her door.

"Virus? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Only silence answered him. He sighed and went to bed.

The next day he gave her until lunch before he pulled out a spare key to her room. He was dismayed to find her gone.

_She wouldn't have just left… She couldn't have._

But her window was open, and he could see her tracks on the snowy rooftop.

_She left._

He couldn't believe it.

He told the Bucketts about what had happened and they'd gone looking for her. Excluding those that were still bedridden of course. They'd run around for hours with no luck.

Weeks had passed and she still hadn't been found. Grandma Josephine was encouraging and supportive. Grandpa Joe was simply trying to keep people from getting upset. Grandpa George had taken to glaring at Willy whenever he came by. Even Grandma Georgina seemed more subdued and quieter than usual. Mr. and Mrs. Buckett kept an eye out anytime they left the factory. Charlie tip-toed around people's emotions, trying not to set anyone off. Even the oompa-loompa were affected. They had enjoyed her help and company.

But no one was affected as much as Willy. Every night he'd go up to her room and stare out the open the window for hours. None of his experiments worked right, but then, he really didn't care at this point. He wanted her back. He argued constantly with himself about why.

_Why did I bring her here?_

_To protect her._

_She's right, she could have handled it._

_Not forever. She's better off here._

_She hates me now._

_Go find her._

_Why?_

_You love her._

_Do not!_

_What's wrong with her?_

_Nothing!!_

_Nothing?_

_No! She's funny, smart and kind; she understands what its like to be different. Her hair is like the night and her eyes make me want stare into them forever. Whenever she's around I feel the need to hold her and protect her from the outside world. She's… Oh my… your right._

He stood up. Willy was going to find her. And he wouldn't be back until he had.

Virus wasn't doing much better then Willy at this point.

After closing the gate Virus had made her way downtown before her adrenaline rush wore off and she'd collapsed out of breath. She woke up in the warm bed of a kind old woman above a café/bookstore. The woman hadn't asked any questions, but instead had given her a job and a place to stay.

The woman, her name was Felicia, had a son, Felix. He normally ran the shop. But he'd recently been injured so Virus was filling in. She was given three meals and a place to live, plus a small amount of money. It wasn't enough to buy her prescription, so she made due with cheap cough medicine and Ibuprofen.

It wasn't the same, she was tired all the time, but unable to sleep, she felt weak, had constant headaches, she was unable to breathe, and often coughed until blood spilled out. It was almost worse then with her father. There, as long as she worked she was kept healthy, sort of. But she wouldn't go back there, ever.

And she was depressed. She'd been stupid and she knew it. Leaving had been a big mistake, but she'd just been so infuriated! He'd had no right!

_But he was right._

She couldn't go back now. It may have been stupid, but it was better. Better for them. They had gotten close, all of them. If she had stayed they could have gotten closer. But then she would be gone, and it would hurt them, and she couldn't live with that thought. So she sighed and sat behind the counter, staring into space, lost in thought.

The place smelled strongly of cinnamon and coffee. And it was brown; the walls were brown, the floor was brown, even the furniture was light brown. The books lined up on the shelves even seemed to give off the _essence_ of brown.

It had been a bleak day, and there had been few costumers. She was debating with herself over weather she should close up early when the bell above the door chimed. She didn't bother looking up; no one around here ever caused trouble.

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long… again. Finals are coming up, and instead of letting us study, teachers have this idea that they should give us homework on a completely new subject, that won't even be on the final. I wasn't going to study anyways but jeeze, that's just cruel. **

**Anyways I hope you like it; it's actually kind of short, sorry. As always, I love reviews! Thanks to those of you that have!**


	11. Chapter 12

Willy had found her. She was in a bookstore/café type place. Now all he had to do was figure out what to say. He'd been wondering around outside for hours, he was cold and his shoes were soaked. But there she was.

He was about to cross the street but another gentleman walked into the store. Willy decided to wait until the man was done before going over.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the small child that walked up behind him.

"'scuse me." He jumped and took a step back in surprise. The little girl had blond pigtails sticking out of her head and she was carrying a little stuffed pig, it was black.

"H-Hello?"

"Are you Willy Wonka?"

"Yes." He pulled a face. "Why is you're pig black?"

"'es a bear. 'is name is Bo" Willy wasn't sure how to respond, so he just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"'e likes spoons."

"Spoons are very important."

"And sporks 'cause they…" Willy never got to find out what was so special about sporks because the girls frantic mother came and pulled her away, apologizing to the bewildered Willy the whole time.

He turned back to wait for the man to leave the store, but they were both gone. Virus had disappeared, again.

Virus began to inspect the costumer. He had blonde windblown hair, and his tanned skin was contrasted sharply by his bright green eyes. The man was tall and lean, his clothes sharp. All in all he would have been quite handsome if it weren't for the sick way his lips twisted into a smile.

"Can I help you?" His smile got wider.

"Yes, I think you can." He paused and put on a fake frown. "You don't remember me do you?"

She tried to take a step back but his hand snaked out like lightning, holding her in place.

"I'm hurt. I thought you'd be overjoyed to see me again."

"Derek." She frowned. "How did you find me?" He pulled her out from behind the counter, and leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart.

"You're father saw you zooming away in a _glass elevator_. Really Virus, I thought you were smart enough to know not to run away." She tried to twist free.

"I'm a slow learner." Derek chuckled. He pulled her into the back room.

"Let's make this a bit more private, shall we?" He tossed her into the room. "You're father asked me to give you something."

"Something nice?" The next second Virus was lifted off her feet and thrown over the writing desk, crashing into a chair and landing in a heap on the floor. She curled up, and attempted to think up a plan. He loomed over her.

"Depends on your definition of nice." He lifted her up by the hair.

"Definitely _not_ nice." He slammed her into the wall and held her there by the neck.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry. What lovely children we'll have." Her eyes widened.

"He hasn't told you, has he?" His hand tightened around her throat and his eyes narrowed.

"Told me what exactly?" She smirked.

"I'm dying. I wouldn't last through one child, let alone _children_. You're getting ripped off." A sickly smile had spread across her face. "You came all the way down here for nothing." He tossed her to the ground and straddled her, getting right into her face.

"You're lying." She snorted.

"Look at me. I'm not exactly the picture of health."

He looked her over, seeming to go into deep thought. It was amusing watching him process all this. Virus's father had sold her; Derek had to pay for her weather she lived or not.

One of his hands was still strangling her, making her gasp for breath. While thinking Derek was absentmindedly stroking her cheek with his other hand and it was making her skin crawl. She started to tremble. Derek's hand paused and he stared at her for a moment before he started to smile again. He leaned in so he was whispering in her ear.

"You know, so long as we're here…" His hand lightly stroked her cheek before slowly moving down to caress her neck, stopping just above her shirt collar. She trembled even more violently at his touch. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear again.

"What's the matter V? Don't you like me?" His hand returned to its position around her windpipe as his lips claimed hers. Her hands shot up and wrapped around his hair. He smirked for a moment, thinking he'd won, before she yanked at his hair as hard as she could.

He slammed her arm down. She gasped as the bone splintered and pain erupted from her wrist. Another explosion of pain filled her as he punched her in the stomach with all his might. His hand tightened even further around her throat until it felt as if he would snap her in two. Blood filled her mouth as she tried to force air past his fingers, one hand scrabbling uselessly against Derek's. Virus tried to clear her throat but there wasn't even enough air to cough. She could barley make out Derek's voice over the pounding of blood in her ears.

"Would you look at that, you _are_ dying." His laughter was suddenly cut off as the weight was lifted from her. She tried to force air into her lungs but there was too much blood. She was drowning in it. A few crashes could be faintly heard in the background, before it was quiet again, the only sound her gasps.

Blood spattered the floor when she screamed. Her ribs had exploded in pain once more as she was turned on her side. She began to convulse. A cool restraining hand prevented her from injuring herself further. Her head was lifted off the ground and turned slightly so the blood could drain away. Virus gratefully gave in to the sea of darkness that had been threatening to overwhelm her.

Willy waited until her body stopped convulsing before lifting her up and climbing into the elevator. They zoomed toward the factory.

After realizing she was gone again he'd hesitated, before racing inside as fast as possible. The man had been so preoccupied with the girl writhing below him he'd never even noticed Willy walk up behind him. A fire extinguisher to the head had effectively taken care of the man, and a few quick kicks in the ribs had taken care of some of Willy's anger.

When she'd screamed he'd felt like a hole had been blown out of his soul. He'd held her as best he could so she wouldn't hurt herself more and made sure she could breathe.

The elevator took them to the emergency puppet medical center. Willy was really glad it had been built; a few of the oompa-loompas had even used it when they'd gotten injured. He laid her on a hospital bed and left her in the good, if small, hands of the oompa-loompas stationed there. He then raced to his study to make some phone calls.

Mr. Buckett had been called; he would stop by a pharmacy and ask for her prescription. The pharmacist had been very uncooperative until Willy had been placed on the phone with her; it's amazing how convincing an irate chocolateir can be. Police had been informed and sent in to arrest Derek. Unfortunately the man had awoken and fled before they arrived, Willy was furious. He sent an oompa-loompa to inform the rest of the Bucketts that she had been found and said they would be told when she awoke.

Over an hour passed before Willy felt calm enough not to attack the next person he saw and went down to see how Virus was doing. An oompa-loompa informed him that she was exhausted, undernourished and had a high fever. Several of her ribs had been broken and one of her lungs had been punctured. A machine was helping her breathe normally and the bone in her wrist had shattered. The tiny man also assured him that she should be fine in a few days.

"While she's here, see if you can find out why she's always so sickly."

The oompa-loompa shuffled his feet a bit and said they already had, and they couldn't do anything else to try to find out what was wrong without her knowing.

"Do we know _anything_?"

He signed that they only knew what could be seen from watching her, the fatigue, shortness of breath, the paleness; they'd also noticed that she didn't eat much.

Willy sighed, none of it was new, he'd noticed it himself.

"Very well. Thank you." He settled down next to her, taking in the bruises, the bandages, and the horrible sound of her breathing through a tube. He'd never felt so retched, she could die because _he_ had run her off. Worse still, there was nothing he could do about it but wait.

_I'm so sorry._

**Woot! I've got hits in Germany! (About 2, but that's not important.) I'm learning German, but I suck. Anyways I hope this chapter isn't too bad, there's not a lot of funny stuff in it. ******


	12. Chapter 13

Virus swam in and out of consciousness. She couldn't stay awake long but she was aware of things around her. There was a voice, gentle hands near her wrist and ribs, and once someone stroked her neck to make her swallow some pills. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and find out where she was but the light was blinding. Her body felt like it was encased in sand.

And the beeping was back, from her nightmares. It was the same as always, at first there was nothing, only a suffocating darkness. Then a horrible ragged breath shattered the silence, then another, and another. The breaths were followed by monotonous beeps. Even though she knew it would do no good, Virus continued to try and call out to the unknown person, she couldn't stop. The breaths turned into frantic gasps for air and the beeping sped up. With one last rasping breath the beeping flat lined into a continuous whine. Virus waited for the whine to cease and for her to wake up in a cold sweat, like always. Except the whine only got louder and she didn't wake up.

Willy was worried; she was tossing and turning in her sleep and he could hear her mumbling desperately. He leaned over the bed.

"Virus? Virus, wake up. It's just a bad dream." He carefully shook her shoulder. "Come on Virus." Tears leaked from behind closed lids. He shook her a little more franticly.

"Wake up. Please wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up. Virus!" She gasped and her eyes flew open. Her eyes flicked around the room wildly before resting on the chocolateir above her.

"Willy?" Her voice was weak and hoarse, but Willy smiled all the same. He wrapped his arms around her head and shoulders, cradling her to his chest.

"Yes, and I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry it took so long to find you. I'm sorry I-" She pulled away from him and cut him off.

"Willy. What are you apologizing for? You were right. And I shouldn't have run out like that. It was stupid, I'm sorry." Her words were rushed and breathless and fresh tears started flowing out of her eyes. She reburied her head in his chest, clinging to his coat. Willy gently pulled her away from his chest. She wouldn't look at him.

"Virus, look at me." She closed her eyes and shook her head. He cupped her chin lifted her head until he was looking into her stubbornly shut eyes.

"Open you're eyes. Now, I want you to listen to me. I wasn't right. Which is quite the oddity, I'm right about everything else. There is _no_ reason for _anybody_ to be abused like that. And there is certainly no reason for you to be hurt at all. It's not your fault that the man you were born to is a brainless slime-ball with an attitude problem. Now say it. I want you to tell me it wasn't your fault."

"It's not my fault." He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Now mean it." She leaned in, looked him in the eyes, and said very clearly for someone who was recently strangled,

"It is not my fault." Willy's smile grew. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her eagerly.

_Now that that's out of the way…_

"How are you feeling?"

"If you feel anything like you look I think I've still got you beat. When was the last time you slept?" He wagged a finger at her.

"When was the last time you ate?" She rolled her eyes and wagged her finger in his face. In a mocking tone she asked,

"When was the last time _you_ ate?" He pretended to be affronted

"Are you mocking me?"

"Me? Mock you? Never." She turned her head so he couldn't see the grin spreading across her face. Willy stood up with a huff, and strode to the door.

"Wait, Willy, I didn't mean…" But he was already gone. Virus sat bewildered.

_Surely he didn't think I was serious? Did he?_

She was shocked.

Virus didn't have long to wait before he returned, with a tray of food. He was still smiling. He sat next to her on the bed and placed the tray on their laps. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was cruel." Willy chuckled.

"That's what you get for poking fun at me. Let's eat!" The excitable chocolateir had brought sandwiches, soup with rolls and, of course, dessert. She rolled her eyes at the overabundance and reached for half a sandwich. Cheese and turkey, delicious.

"Dare I ask where you get all you're normal food?"

"We grow it of course!" He said this like it was the most obvious things ever.

"Even the rolls?"

"You bet!" Or at least that's what she thought he said. He had a sandwich in his mouth so he might have just said "mmhp gepd" Virus couldn't hold back a giggle. Willy nearly choked. He reached over and grasped her head, turning this way and that.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking for probes. You're _giggling._ You never even _smile_, but now you're giggling? Did you get abducted by aliens?" She snorted.

"Aliens mess with your butt not your head, duh." Willy looked a little freaked out, until Virus ruined it by snorting.

"You know what they say Willy, payback is **sweet!**" Now it was Willy's turn to stick out his tongue while Virus finished off her sandwich.

Virus leaned back, but shot back up almost immediately. She reached for something on the other side of Willy.

"How did you get my pills?"

"Mr. Buckett stopped by the pharmacy and asked for you're prescription."

"And they _gave_ it to him?"

"I can be very persuasive."

_Why go through all this trouble?_

"You didn't have to-"

"Aren't you going to finish your lunch?" She just stared at him for a moment.

"I did."

"You need more then half a sandwich. You've been asleep for four days."

"And I'm still tired. Besides, I'm not hungry anymore."

"But this simply isn't healthy. Do you have any idea how much you weigh?" She sighed.

"I'm guessing you do."

"You barley weigh a hundred pounds. Eat." He shoved a sandwich in her face. She took it, holding up a finger.

"One sandwich."

"Deal."

Willy continued to chow down while she tried to force down the whole sandwich.

_Wow, I can't even eat a whole sandwich anymore. This is pathetic. Oh well, why not?_

Afterwards they talked for a while. Until Virus was leaning on his shoulder unable to even keep her eyes open.

"Sorry. I'm just so tired." Willy yawned and chuckled.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"When _did_ you last sleep?"

"I don't remember." She felt horrible.

"You should rest." He shook his head.

"I want to stay down here a little longer." Virus laid back.

"Then it's a good thing this bed is big, because I insist you get some sleep." Willy looked to see if she was serious. She was settling in under the blankets and her eyes were already closed. He yawned again and stood up. Virus opened one eye to protest but he slid in next to her before she could even take a breath. Under the blankets one of her hands found his and she wove her fingers with his.

"Thanks Willy." He brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep well Starshine."

Willy waited until he was sure she had drifted of to sleep before pulling her to him. He kept his arms securely fastened around her waist and nestled his head into her hair, kissing the top of her hair.

"I'm glad your back."

**Fluff! Hope for snow! 'Cause if I don't have school tomorrow I'll write a new chapter. Have fun!**


	13. Chapter 14

Virus couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up so warm and refreshed. She snuggled deeper into the warmth and smiled contentedly. The smile turned into a confused frown when the blanket sighed.

_Blankets don't sigh. Neither do pillows._

She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up. Her frown instantly softened.

To say he looked like a little boy would have been foolish; anybody that knew anything about little boys knew that the only reason they slept was to lure you into a false sense of security so they could attack. Knowing that, no one could ever think a sleeping boy was innocent. Willy, on the other hand, _did_ look innocent. His hat was gone and his lips were turned up in a slight smile; he looked like an angel.

She rested her head against his chest again, he smelled faintly of chocolate and various spices. One of his arms was wrapped under her, holding her against him, while the other rested lightly on her waist. Honestly, she hadn't actually expected him to stay, but she was glad he had. Willy made her feel warm, safe, and cared for. She never wanted to get up.

Her fingers idly fingered a button on Willy's coat while she allowed her mind to speculate on previous events.

_What happened?_

She could remember Derek, and a lot of pain. Then Derek had disappeared, leaving only the pain and a gentle hand.

_Willy. He must have gotten rid of Derek somehow. But how did he find me? And what happened to Derek?_

Virus continued to play with the button while her mind wandered. It had a small swirly 'w' engraved on it. A hand reached down and covered her own. There was murmuring above her.

"Good morning." She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Morning." They lay there for a few moments, each content where they were until Willy frowned.

"Where's my hat?" Virus smiled and poked him in the side.

"Only you would go to sleep wearing a top hat." He poked her in the stomach, causing her to let out a small shriek. After looking in his eyes it would have been reasonable to compare Willy to a little boy, an evil little boy with even eviler intentions.

Virus tried to shrink.

"Don't you da-eep!" He was poking her unmercilessly. She couldn't stop giggling, she tried to poke him back but the movement sent a wash of pain up and down her side. She cringed.

"Ow!" Willy backed off immediately.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, don't worry it wasn't you." Virus put a hand to her ribs and gently pressed each rib. She grimaced.

"Wow. Ow. How many of these are actually broken?"

"Three." She closed her eyes and rested against Willy's chest.

"What happened to Derek?" Virus could feel him tense under her. Willy's voice came out strained with suppressed anger.

"The police couldn't find him."

_He knows where I am._

"Don't worry."

_He won't stop._

"You're safe here. Nothing can hurt you."

_You don't know what they're like._

"Trust me." Her thoughts froze. She looked up and locked his gaze. She did trust him. He was right, the factory was safe, and he'd done so much for her already. How could she not? Virus opened her mouth to tell him so, but she was interrupted by voices.

Willy helped her sit up as the source of the voices rounded the corner. It was the Buckett family, minus Charlie and Grandma Georgina. Grandpa George and Grandma Josephine were in wheelchairs. Mrs. Buckett immediately engulfed Virus in a soft hug.

"We're so glad to have you back safe and sound." She stepped back into the small crowd. The silence grew longer and even more awkward. Virus finally managed to collect herself enough to speak.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm…" She looked over at Willy and he smiled softly. "I'm here now." Grandpa George wheeled over and patted her knee.

"We just came up to make sure you were all right. And that you weren't being overwhelmed by this overexcited excuse for an inventor." He glared at Willy. Virus sighed and leaned over so only he would hear.

"Don't be mad at Willy; it's not his fault. Besides, he came and got me… again." Now it was Grandpa Georges turn to sigh.

"Oh, all right. But I'm not apologizing." He looked her over. "Now tell me what happened to you?" Virus glanced over at Willy again.

"It doesn't matter, it won't happen again." He nodded and rejoined the group. They all expressed they're joy that she was back but left soon after; Grandma Georgina couldn't be left alone long, even though Charlie was watching her.

Willy asked an oompa-loompa to get breakfast and they started talking again.

"What do you mean you haven't invented anything?!" Willy shuffled and looked a little sheepish.

"I **was** a bit distracted." Her mouth formed an 'o' of understanding.

_Great, I've managed to completely ruin the creative atmosphere of __**Willy**__**Wonka's**__ chocolate factory. And I've been here how long?_

Willy struggled to think of something to say to cheer her up. But it was Virus that broke the silence.

"You know Christmas is coming up soon, and people tend to buy even more candy then usual for Christmas. I'm sure you can pop a few great ideas out in no time." Willy smiled, relieved, and launched himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard Charlie mention something about tree decorations awhile back. So he's sure to have a bunch of great ideas. I wonder were he is." The smell of pancakes wafted in as Charlie popped around the corner.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Ah, Charlie! Sit down; we have so much to talk about with the holidays just around the corner and not much time to do it in. Hurry up, bring that tray over; we can't think on empty stomachs can we?" Virus chuckled to herself and moved over so Charlie would have more room.

Willy dished out a few pancakes and handed Virus a pile with plenty of syrup. He told her sternly to eat before turning excitedly to Charlie.

"I remember you said something about tree decorations."

"Yeah, I thought we could use blown sugar to make the glass ornaments." Willy looked thoughtful

"We'd have to find a way to make sure they wouldn't be contaminated by the trees." Virus leaned away from her syrup and pancakes.

"Make the trees edible. It would save having to dispose of it later, and people wouldn't have pine needles all over the ground to clean up. And this way you can still do the edible ornaments and there's no contamination." Charlie looked surprised but Willy immediately launched into the topic of how they would be made and what flavor they would be.

"Chocolate?" Willy discarded that thought.

"No, people buy chocolate as a standard around Christmas, they'd get sick of it." Charlie tried again.

"White chocolate." Virus added to it.

"And mint." Willy considered it.

"What about the trunk?"

"A fruity mixture, fruits are not very common in winter so people would defiantly be surprised." Willy nodded excitedly.

"And adding small amounts of flavor to the blown sugar ornaments should give people an even wider array of flavors." He leapt off the bed and grabbed Virus and Charlie's arms. "Come on, we've got to try a few things!" He set off in a mad dash to the glass elevator with Charlie right behind him. Virus smiled and followed more slowly; if she missed the elevator she could always take the boat, the boys probably wouldn't notice the difference in their candy making frenzy.

Virus spotted an oompa-loompa and quickly walked over.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me while I was unconscious." The diminutive man waved it off and signed that they too were glad she had returned. She smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back too."

Walking over to where the elevator would normally have been she found that she'd been correct, the boys had already left. She smiled and made her way down the hall to the candy ship, waving to the oompa-loompa's as she approached.

"It seems that the boys left me without an elevator, can I snag a ride to the inventing room?" They shifted so she could sit in her normal spot with them. She climbed in and they were off, faster then ever. The rocking and bouncing of the boat jarred her ribs and she winced when she climbed out.

"Thanks for the ride but I think I'll stick to the elevator for a while." They laughed and waved before setting off again for who knows where.

As Virus stepped into the room she was surprised to see Willy and Charlie also just arriving. She ran over just in time to catch what Charlie was saying.

"That was weird."

"What was weird?" She panted slightly and Willy turned to her.

"Did you eat all of your breakfast?"

"Don't be silly, of course not." She waved him off and turned to Charlie. "What was weird?"

"The doors wouldn't open at first, that's why you got in here around the same time as us; we were stuck in the elevator. What do you think Willy?" Willy frowned a little at Virus but answered Charlie anyway.

"I'll have to take a look at it later. Now, back to the candy." They raced over to some tables in the middle of it all and started bouncing around ideas. Periodically Willy or Charlie would add some ingredients to a bowl so they could test out the flavor. They fired idea after idea at Virus to see what she thought, some of them didn't even make a lot of sense but she tried to answer them anyways.

They stayed for hours and probably would have stayed there all night if an oompa-loompa hadn't informed them of dinner. Having forgotten about the glitch with the elevator they zoomed quickly to the chocolate room for dinner with the Bucketts. Luckily the elevator didn't tweak again.

Dinner was once again pleasant and light hearted. Willy pushed food onto Virus's plate when he thought she wasn't looking and she pushed it onto Charlie's when she knew Willy wasn't looking. Charlie was too excited by the sudden uplift in everyone's mood to notice and ate it all unknowingly.

After dinner Willy and Virus walked to the elevator in good spirits. Virus was gazing around the chocolate room thoughtfully.

"Does it snow in here?" Willy started to look around too.

"It never has, but it could. I've considered it before, but never actually did it." Virus nodded and sank into the corner of the elevator.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. Just a little tired." Willy sank down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Virus couldn't help but snuggle into his side comfortably; he was warm. Willy rubbed her shoulder and before she knew it Virus had fallen asleep on Willy… again.

Willy lifted her easily into his arms and carried her to her room. Virus whimpered a little when he laid her on the bed.

_I'll bet her ribs are hurting her._

He tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Starshine." He walked over and shut the window. "See you in the morning." He left and headed to one of the numerous control rooms, he had some business to take care of before going to bed.

**I am NOT lazy (well I am, but that's not why this is so late) I SAW THAT REVIEW!!!! I'm grounded. So the only reason you're getting a chapter is because peoples went out of town for awhile. On Christmas I'll be ungrounded but I know for a fact that I'll be regrounded again on January 2****nd**** or 3****rd****. I'll add a chapter or 2 in that time frame and then I'll try to get ungrounded again ASAP. I'm sorry I did a few stupid things and got grounded.**


	14. Chapter 15

Virus awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She didn't feel like getting up.

"The door is open." Willy walked in, carrying a tray of food and followed by an oompa-loompa. He gestured to the small figure beside him.

"This guy informs me that you need to have you're bandages changed." The oompa-loompa was decidedly female and carrying fresh clean bandages with her. The two women fixed Willy with pointed stares until he finally got the point and turned around obediently. He had just started admiring the pattern around the door when he heard a gasp and whipped around. Virus's bandages had been cut away, but now there was a purple ring around her waist. It was as if she was wrapped in a blotchy purple towel. Virus cringed.

"I'm guessing I moved around to much yesterday." Willy reached out and gently touched the purple flesh.

"This isn't normal." He turned to the oompa-loompa. "Right?" The tiny woman shook her head franticly. Virus tried to placate them.

"It's not that bad. I bruise easily, don't worry." The small women had no other choice but to rewrap Virus's ribs, if a bit looser. Unwrapping her wrist showed the same bruise pattern but they had to rewrap that as well. Afterwards Willy sat down on the bed so they could eat breakfast. He'd brought cereal this time. Willy waved a spoon at her.

"I'll send lunch up here at lunch time and you had better eat it young lady."

"I won't be up here at lunch time."

"You can't wander around the factory injuring yourself like this."

"I can't stay up here until my ribs heal."

"Why not?"

"Do you have any idea how boring that would be?" Willy thought about it.

"Would you prefer to be bored or in pain?"

"I don't have to be either. I can go down to the Bucketts and keep the Grandparents company. That way I don't move a lot and I won't be stuck up here by myself." Willy looked skeptical but soon gave in, brightening immediately.

"Fine, but I'm walking you down there." They finished their cereal and walked to the elevator, whizzing off to the chocolate room. Before they got there Willy covered Virus's eyes. When the elevator landed he lead her into the room, still covering her eyes.

"Alright. You can open them." Virus gasped. It was beautiful, the hills were covered in white, icicles hung from the plants, and the river looked almost frozen.

"How did you…" Willy chuckled smugly.

"Sugar on the river, it sparkles and sticks to the top making it look frozen, powdered sugar covers the hills, and the icicles are really made of rock candy." Willy then resumed walking to the Buckett house but Virus had an idea. She reached down and balled up some snow before taking careful aim at Willy's head. It crashed into the back of his head with a **'Smack.'** His hat fell off and Willy turned around slowly.

Virus tried to look innocent. Quick as a flash Willy had gathered a snow ball and sent it souring through the air at her. An all out war started between the two. Growing larger when Willy accidentally hit an oompa-loompa in the back. Charlie and a few of the other Bucketts ran outside when they heard the noise and soon they were lobbing snowballs at the group too.

Since the factory was still warm the snowball fight lasted what seemed like hours, only ending when Virus slipped and fell on top of Willy. His knee jabbed her hard in the ribs and she gasped.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Willy helped her stand as best she could. The others hadn't seen them so they continued throwing snowballs while the two young adults went into the house, Virus trying to hold her side without anyone being able to tell. Grandpa George and Grandma Josephine looked up when they walked in.

"You there, what's going on out there? You lot sound like someone's dieing." Willy clued him in.

"Snowball fight. Or rather, a sugar fight. Is it alright if Virus stays here for the day?" Virus rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need a babysitter." Grandma Josephine ignored her.

"Of course she's welcome here." Willy turned to Virus, whispering.

"Be careful." She nodded reluctantly. That settled, Willy collected Charlie and they left for the inventing room. Virus spent the whole day playing games with the grandparents and helping Mrs. Buckett cook. After losing a game of Egyptian Rat Screw to Grandpa George Virus returned to the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Are you sure you're OK dear, you look a little tired." Mrs. Buckett was right, Virus was tired, she also had a headache and her ribs felt like they were going to rip out of her side. She stifled a yawn.

"I suppose I am little tired." Mrs. Buckett chuckled.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a little nap in Charlie's bed?" Virus didn't argue, Charlie's bed was soft and warm, and she really wasn't feeling all that well. She drifted off to sleep quickly.

Dinner came around and went, and still she slept fitfully. Willy was finally forced to either wake her up or carry her to her room again. He chose the later, he'd found that he liked holding her. They way she curled up against him, how peaceful she looked in her sleep. The sleeping girl didn't even move until he was laying her on her bed. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Willy? Did you carry me up here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, you're still too light." He poked her when he said the last and she smiled a bit.

"Thank you Willy." He finished tucking her in and said goodnight before heading to his room to get ready for bed.

He was trapped in a nightmare. It had started off harmlessly; he and Virus were just walking and talking. But then she'd collapsed, gasping. Now he was sitting in a white room, the only sounds her ragged breathing and a heart monitor. But then it all stopped, a high pitched whine filled the air and she stopped moving, forever. Willy ran to her side, he tried shaking her, calling her name over and over again. But she wouldn't wake up.

Virus could hear shouting from across the hallway. At first she was confused but then she shot up and ran to the other room, the person was shouting _her_ name. Inside was a thrashing Willy. She tried to wake him up. An arm caught her in the side but she just held him tighter. Willy was moaning now.

"No, please don't. Don't leave. Wake up, please Virus wake up." Virus was scared, was Willy dreaming about her death? He couldn't be!

"Willy, I'm right here and I'm awake. Now you have to wake up. Come on Willy!" He shot up, eyes wide. Willy saw her and instantly engulfed her in a tight hug, rocking back and forth.

"Don't leave, don't ever leave."

"I'm right here Willy." She wanted to tell him she would never leave, but she couldn't lie, not to Willy. Virus climbed into bed next to Willy.

"See? I'm right here. Go back to sleep." He just held her closer.

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." Willy soon fell asleep, with Virus cradled close to his chest. But she couldn't sleep now, she had to stop this. If Willy was having nightmares about her leaving him then she had to leave now, before they could get any closer where her death could _really_ hurt him. But she couldn't leave; Derek was still out there, and her father. She would just have to avoid Willy, keep her distance so they couldn't get any closer. Willy would forget about her soon enough, she was sure. He could have the pick of any girl out there. Yes Willy would forget, and she would stay away. The very idea of staying away from Willy brought tears to her eyes. But she'd made up her mind; she wouldn't hurt him like that.

Virus had promised she would still be there in the morning so she made a promise to herself before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow she would have to avoid Willy as much as possible, no matter how much it hurt.

**Yay, I'm ungrounded!!! Yay, new chapter!!! Boo family! I have to spend the day out of town… computer less, just like yesterday. So no new chapter until tomorrow. I'm **_**sorry**_**! We got back about two hours ago and I typed this up for you, so sorry if it's a little rushed.**


	15. Chapter 16

Something was on his chest. Willy opened his eyes to find a head of dark brown hair laying on him, and a pale arm wrapped around his waist. His own arms where wrapped around her shoulders, pinning the girl to him.

Willy was confused for a moment before he remembered what had happened the night before. He grimaced as the nightmare came back to him and unconsciously pulled Virus tighter to him. He was brought out of his nightmare by a slight groan from the sleeping girl lying on his chest, he loosened his grip slightly.

Willy was struck by how fragile she looked while sleeping, and how much she had going against her: her father, Derek, and whatever was attacking her health. He could keep her safe from Derek and her father, but he couldn't keep her healthy without knowing what the cause was.

He could feel her light breath threw his thin shirt and Willy started wondering about her lips, what they felt like, how they tasted. He shook himself mentally to rid himself of such thoughts and tried to return to figuring out what was wrong with her and how to fix it.

He could have her hospital records pulled, assuming she went to the hospital. He vaguely wondered how mad she would be if she found out. But it would be worth it to have her healthy again. Willy twirled her hair between his fingers absently, freezing when she groaned again and shifted slightly.

"I love you Willy." Her voice had come out small and slightly slurred, and Willy's lips responded without thinking.

"I love you too Virus." He froze once again, what had she said? What had _he_ said? Willy tilted her face towards him slightly; her eyes were shut and her breathing regular; she was still asleep.

His heart raced, she'd said she loved him, and he'd said it back. What he'd said was true, he knew he loved her, so much. And it frightened him. What if she didn't love him back? She'd said it, but she was sleeping. Willy's thoughts raced and he forgot what he'd been thinking.

Something was pulling at her head making Virus open her eyes reluctantly. The room was purple, her room shouldn't be purple, it should be black and red. What was going on? She raised herself up on her elbows and looked around for a moment before spotting Willy and remembering the night before.

"Good morning Starshine!" Only Willy could sound so cheerful in the morning. Virus sighed and laid her head back on his chest.

"Not yet, I'm not awake yet." She said, trying to sound convincing.

"You're still sleep talking then?" Virus's eyes shot open and she looked up.

"Still?" She said. "What do you mean _still_?" Willy just chuckled.

"See? I knew you were awake." She stuck her tongue out at him and started to get up.

"If I'm going to be tricked into getting up I might as well go get dresses properly. See you later." He laughed as she skipped back to her room.

Over the next couple days Virus found it astonishingly easy to avoid Willy. He wasn't at dinner and Charlie said that he'd been leaving the inventing room early and holing himself up in his study. No one knew what he was up to and he kept the door locked.

The glass elevator sometimes locked up but since Willy was in his study and Virus was avoiding him the rest of the time it went unfixed and the periodic sticking of the door remained only a small inconvenience until early one morning.

Virus was on her way to the Bucketts. Arriving at the chocolate room the door stuck and she waited patiently for it to open. Suddenly the buttons began flashing randomly before they all lit up. The elevator swept off towards the first room on the list, labeled Giggling Gummies. The elevator stopped at the room but the doors didn't open and a moment later it went zooming off in another direction. It repeated this with the next room on the list, and the one after that.

Virus was getting worried; hours had passed and know she was more then halfway down the list. She was afraid of what would happen once it reached the button labeled 'up and out.' Eventually she came to a room she hadn't seen from the outside but knew instantly. It was Willy's study, and he was inside.

"Willy!" She shouted.

Willy started at the yell. He looked over and saw Virus trapped in the elevator. It elevator took off before he could reach it, with Virus still inside. He called it back and it promptly returned and Virus looked relieved. But the doors still didn't open, and the next time it did not return when he called for it.

Willy strode out of his office and called for the elevator again at the end of the hall. It came just as it had the first time but still did not open its doors. He walked down the hall and tried it again with the same results. For some reason the elevator would only go to each called place once.

He ran to the control room to find out what was going on. Inside several oompa-loompas were typing away at buttons, trying to reach the wayward elevator.

"What's going on? Why hasn't the elevator been stopped?"

They replied that they didn't know what had happened to the elevator, only that it wasn't responding to their commands and that it was going along in the order the buttons were listed on the wall.

He raced out, heading for a place were he would be able to view much of the elevators progress. He came to a sort of elevator crossroad, near the center of the factory. The elevator had to go through this place to get to most of the rooms. It was a large dark room, larger then most houses, and he could see pathways leading in and out of it everywhere around him and at all angles.

"Willy! Something's gone horrible wrong with the elevator. Virus is trapped inside!" It was Charlie, running up behind him.

"I know, I know! I'm working on it." He called an oompa-loompa. "Round up everyone, call the elevator from every place that it can stop. Don't leave out a single room or hallway." The little man bowed and ran off.

"But what will that do?" Charlie asked.

"Hopefully it will buy us some time." If the elevator was going in the order on the wall then it was only a matter of time before it reached 'up and out,' and if the elevator wasn't responding to Virus's or the oompa-loompas commands then they wouldn't be able to stop it from smashing into the ground.

Below him the elevator floated into view, Virus inside. When it changed direction it did so so suddenly that she was thrown to the ground. Willy watched as it zoomed down a different hallway and out of sight. Moments later it returned, going a completely different direction.

After watching the elevator whoosh past several times, periodically changing direction so fast Virus was thrown the opposite way, Willy was struck by an idea. He called over some of the remaining oompa-loompas and had them build a barricade. The elevator would be forced to stop after he called it because the way would be blocked. They built the barricad and called for the elevator.

When it arrived Virus looked battered and was huddled in the corner on the floor. She didn't bother getting up when it stopped. They waited impatiently for it to start again so they could see if the barricade would work. It didn't move.

"Yes!" Cried Charlie. Several oompa-loompas jumped on the elevator with various tools to force the doors open. Virus stood up tentatively.

Suddenly the elevator made an odd screeching noise and dashed off in the other direction, sending Virus crashing into the far wall and oompa-loompas careening in all directions.

Willy was outraged, this was _his_ factory! What was going on?!? He paced rapidly, trying to figure out what to do. Willy suddenly stopped and looked as if struck by lightening.

"What is it Willy?" Charlie asked.

"I have an idea," He said. "Follow me."

**Hey, sorry… I was wrong about getting ungrounded, but they left for the rest of the evening so I'll sit here and type for a good long while. And I got a new summary, courtesy of volley07, so good of that person! Yeah! Woot! Congratulate that person peoples, it's a very nice summary, at least I think so.**


	16. Chapter 17

_This isn't exactly how I thought I was going to die. Maybe it's better this way._

She thought of Willy, and never seeing him again, his violet eyes, his charming smile, hearing his perfect little laugh. The thought of those things made her want to cry, but that wouldn't help anyone so she just waited for the elevator to break down and end her life.

The elevator lined itself up under the tallest tower. It rushed upward, picking up speed and racing to the top. With an almighty **crash** it flew out and soared up, and up, and up, before slowing. They hung in the air for only a moment before falling, hurtling faster and faster towards the ground.

Virus stood up and noticed movement on the ground, it looked like Wily and many of the oompa-loompas were standing around a larger machine in the courtyard.

_Oh look, they've come to see me shredded into little tiny pieces by the broken glass after which I will only be a puddle of goop on the ground._ She thought grimly, it wasn't a pleasant notion.

As the outside of the factory zoomed past the faces below swam into view. Willy looked white and but otherwise seemed confident about something.

_He's planning something._

The machine beside him kicked to life, it let out a boom and the elevator was engulfed by something large and pink. It completely encased the elevator, expanding and utterly blocking out the sun and light from outside.

Virus was flung to the ground once more as the elevator and pink shell hit the ground and rolled, tumbling a few times before stopping. She lay, curled up at the bottom, dizzy beyond belief.

Light filtered through as the pink shell was ripped open. A moment later Willy had forced the doors open and helped her climb out on shaky knees. Virus fell to the ground, pushing Willy away from her and clutching her stomach. She emptied her stomach of that morning's breakfast and shuddered.

Willy put an arm around her shoulders, steadying her. Virus turned and wrapped her arms around his legs, him being the only thing that didn't seem to be spinning, and gasped for breath.

"You're elevator has an attitude problem." Willy laughed and helped her up.

"But you're alright?" He asked. She nodded and he led her inside. They walked to the Buckett's house with Virus leaning heavily on Willy for support. She'd completely forgotten about avoiding him for the time being, merely remembering how to stand straight seemed to be a problem at this point.

She stopped walking abruptly, surprising Willy.

"I'm going to my room." She said, not even waiting for an answer before starting down a different hallway.

"Here let me help you." Willy held out his arm but she pushed him away, nearly losing her balance in the attempt.

"I'm sure you want to get back to you're work. I'll be fine."

"Look, you almost fell over there, at least let me get you up the stairs." Virus sighed and accepted his arm. While walking Willy attempted to figure out what was going on but she wasn't being very forthcoming, speaking only direct questions.

"Are you mad about the elevator?" He asked.

"No."

"Did I do something?"

_Never, you could never do anything wrong._

"Of course you haven't."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"I am talking, what do you call this?"

"You know that's not what I meant." She didn't answer at first, not knowing the best way to respond.

"Then you should be more specific." They'd reached her door and Virus disappeared inside, closing the door behind her quickly and leaving a very bewildered Willy behind. After a while of staring at the closed door he shrugged, deciding that she was just a little shaken from her experience in the elevator.

Behind the door Virus felt horrible; he'd actually thought he'd done something wrong, Willy could never do anything wrong. She stayed in her room the rest of the day and didn't talk to Willy again until the next morning when he brought her breakfast.

"Actually Willy, do you mind if I eat breakfast by myself?" He looked a little hurt, but left anyways. Virus sighed.

_Now I only have to do that everyday and everything will be fine._ She thought, sarcastically.

She ate a small breakfast and spent most of the day in her room, she even excused herself from dinner, saying she didn't feel well. The next day however Willy wouldn't let himself be shooed away. He sat on the bed and soon enough they were talking and laughing with each other just like before.

"Why weren't you at dinner last night?" He asked. Virus froze for just a moment and realized what she was doing, or rather, what she wasn't doing. She'd forgotten about locking him out. She looked away nervously.

"I wasn't feeling too well." Willy looked thoughtful.

"Why are you always sick?" He asked finally.

"I've always been a bit sickly. Don't worry about it." She said, still not looking at him she stood. "I bet Charlie is waiting for you, you guys probably have a lot of work to catch up on after spending so much time in your study." He looked a bit confused, but just as he had last time, he left as she had asked.

Virus felt horrible about avoiding him like this, but knew that this way he would eventually give up and move on to another girl, one with a future. That night Virus went to bed with a heavy heart, knowing she was doing the right thing, no matter how much it hurt.

Later that evening Virus awoke to a strange sound, something was stirring in the darkness above her. Virus shot up, eyes wide and fearful when she was reminded of late nights with her father. Her worst fears were realized when someone landed on her, pinning her arms by her side.

"'Ello poppet." Derek, he was smirking down at her. There was a voice of to her right.

"Apparently the elevator didn't finish her off; I wonder if it got the famous chocolateir." He walked over and pressed his face in close to hers. "Tell me, did you watch as the glass ripped through his frail little body?" Virus smirked.

"You're all out of luck, he didn't die. No one did." Instead of frowning and getting angry as he should have, her father just grinned and leaned back. He pulled something out of his coat, it was a gun.

"I guess well just have to finish it ourselves." Virus gasped.

"But why?" She asked.

"Plenty of reasons dear, he stole my little money maker," He drawled.

"Hit me in the head with a fire extinguisher." Derek said.

"Not to mention we were paid big money by Mr. Slugworth to get rid of the competition." Virus thought frantically, she had to stall until she could think of a way to get them away from Willy.

"How did you get in here to sabotage the elevator?"

"After you left they never closed the window, we noticed and decided to make full use of the slight defect in security." Her father answered.

"How did you do it?" Derek scowled.

"Enough questions! We don't have time for this." He said, twisting her arm to shut her up. Her dad moved to the door and gestured to Virus.

"Now we just need him to get in here, a small scream should do it, he seems very fond of you." Virus's eyes widened.

"I will not!" She said indignantly. He rolled his eyes and motioned to Derek.

"Very well then." Derek pulled himself and her off the bed, throwing her to her knees. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Are you quite sure this is necessary V?" She closed her eyes and turned her head away. Derek chuckled and wrenched her arm upwards, causing it to break with a loud snap. She smothered her cry of pain; she would _not_ draw Willy in just to let him get hurt. He wrenched her arm up again and held it until she saw spots but still she would not scream. He scowled and lifted her to her feet by the arm. He threw her into a table breaking it with a loud crash.

She cracked her head on the corner going down and everything blackened. The last thing Virus saw was the door flinging open from the outside before everything faded.


	17. Chapter 18

Virus opened her eyes and was met with a blinding light. Her first thought was about Willy, was he okay? She forced herself to sit up and look around; he was lying on a bed several feet away. Fear stabbed at her heart when she saw how motionless he was.

Virus slid out of bed and approached slowly.

"Willy?" She croaked. She was so relieved when he sat up and turned to her groggily that she threw her arms around him, wincing at the sudden pain in her shoulder but not letting go. Willy hugged her back gently and stroked her hair.

"Are you okay Virus?"

"Of course I am! Are you? When the door opened I was so scared because I thought that they…" She pulled back a little, having felt him flinch, he was only wearing a shirt and she could see a bandage wrapped around his waist. He was hurt, she'd gotten him hurt. Her breathing hitched, she was feeling lightheaded and swayed. Willy pulled her closer and tilted her chin up so she couldn't see the bandages.

"I'm fine." He said gently. He smiled, "It's just a flesh wound."

"But how?"

"When you left the only reason we didn't know immediately was because the cameras were offline. They were fixed not to long after, but they must have sabotaged the elevator already. This time, however, we saw them coming." She buried her head in his shoulder in an attempt to calm down. "I'm sorry we took so long to get there."

"Don't be, you could have been really hurt, or worse." Willy's smile softened and he leaned back, gently pulling Virus into bed with him. They held tight to each other and listened to the soft sounds of their breathing.

She didn't ask about her father, or Derek, she didn't care where they were, it was over, finally. She was free; she could go anywhere, do anything and wouldn't have to worry about looking over her shoulder. She would have to leave soon, now that she could.

"Thank you Willy, for everything." He kissed the top of her forehead.

They spent the next several days together, Willy wouldn't let Virus out of his sight and Virus was keeping an eye on him too. They took it easy, watching movies or eating quiet dinners together, all the while Virus was planning her departure while Willy planned something else.

Willy noticed that her illness seemed to be getting worse and tried to set things up so they spent most days in her room where she could rest comfortably. So far they hadn't been able to get her hospital records and Willy was getting impatient.

One morning Virus awoke to find that Willy had already left which confused her because he normally stayed until breakfast at least. She shrugged it off and went down to the Bucketts, she and Wily had been planning to eat with them, maybe he was already there.

"Good morning Bucketts." She said when she walked in. They were all grouped together and separated quickly when she spoke. There was a round of 'good mornings' from them all. Virus looked around suspiciously, they were acting strange.

"Sit down, you must be hungry." Mrs. Buckett shoed her into a seat at the table. Throughout breakfast the Bucketts remained unusually quiet and they kept glancing at her when they thought she wasn't looking. After she caught Grandpa George looking as if he was sizing her up for a fight she put her fork down, mildly annoyed.

"Alright, "I give in. What's going on?" They all looked away guiltily.

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about dear." Said Grandpa Joe after a moment.

"And I'm sure you'll forgive me if I don't believe you." She replied. They didn't answer her questions but instead dragged her into several games of cards, with her winning every hand. This only served to make her even more suspicious. They kept her there all day, any time she tried to leave they would suddenly need something done or would guilt her into playing another game.

Around dinner Willy appeared.

"Virus, would you like to have dinner with me?" She rushed out, glad to leave the strange behavior of the Bucketts. She turned back and saw them crowded around the windows, watching.

"Willy, do you know what's wrong with the Bucketts today, their acting really weird." He squeaked his gloves rapidly.

"Have they? I've been busy and didn't notice." She grunted and they resumed walking. When they got to the elevator Willy surprised her by pushing a different button instead of sending them up to their rooms like normal. Willy moved so she couldn't see what button he had pushed and the elevator whooshed off.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a minute.

"I thought maybe we could go to a new room for dinner." She nodded and grabbed his hand, closing her eyes. The elevator ride still made her a little nauseous sometimes.

They came to a small outcrop somewhere in one of the factories towers. They walked up a small flight of steps and came to a room flooded with soft light. Virus gasped, the walls seemed to be made out of glass, and they could see the whole city. There was a small table with food already set out on it. She smiled.

"This factory never ceases to surprise me," She said turning to Willy. "And neither do you. Did you say this was a new room?" He nodded.

"Do you like it?" She only laughed and sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to make a new room just to eat dinner in." He shrugged and they started to eat. Willy, like the Bucketts had been seemed to be unusually quiet and kept glancing at her when he thought she was looking the other way.

"Okay, now I know something is going on." He looked away for a moment.

"Do you like the factory?" He asked.

"Of course. Why?" He reached into his coat, shuffling around in the pockets. After a minute of searching he glanced at her.

"You're supposed to stand up." She stood, still unsure of what was going on. Willy was muttering under his breath and she could only catch a few words. Something about Mrs. Buckett and kneeling.

He kneeled in front of her and reached once more into his pocket, pulling out a small silver ring. Virus's mind went blank as he started talking. At the end of his small speech she was brought to her senses by three words. Three words that both terrified her and caused her heart to soar.

"I love you." He looked at her hopefully. Virus couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her mind screamed at her to say something.

_Yes_

Say anything.

_Yes!_

Anything at _all_.

_YES!_

"No." She shook her head and pulled him off the floor. "Willy, you can't. Not me." She was shaking now, and Willy looked confused and hurt. "You can't love me, you have to find someone else, someone you can spend you're whole life with." She had been backing away from him and now she stopped. She couldn't take the look of hurt on his face, knowing it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry." She ran out, as fast as she could, down the stairs and through the first hallway she saw. She didn't care where she went, she just ran, tears pouring down her cheeks. She passed oompa-loompas and they stopped what they were doing to watch her run passed. She ran deeper and deeper into the factory until she couldn't run anymore.

Virus clutched at the wall with one hand and held her chest with the other, gasping for breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and started to cough uncontrollably. The sound echoed in the dark hall and she huddled as close to the wall as she could, still coughing and choking on her own tears. Blood spattered on the floor but still she couldn't stop coughing. Her chest burned now, but she really couldn't care less, Willy's hurt face kept swimming into her head and she just wanted to die for it. Anything to make it go away. Eventually she slipped into a black oblivion and knew nothing else.

Willy was still sitting in the tower where she had left him. He couldn't understand it, neither why she had said no nor what she'd been saying afterwards. He didn't know how long he stood there, just staring at the door she'd run out of, he'd lost her again.

An oompa-loompa showed up at some point, carrying a file of papers. He took them and stared at them blankly for a moment before realizing what they were. They were Virus's hospital records. He scanned the page and stopped, shocked and horrified. He was shocked that she hadn't told him. He strode swiftly out the room, calling back to the oompa-loompa that had brought him the papers.

"Find her."


	18. Chapter 19

A beeping filled the air with a steady beat, complimented, as always, by a slow ragged breathing. There was a burning in her chest and Virus realized that she wasn't _having_ a nightmare, she was living it. She tried to open her eyes but the sudden light blinded her. The beeping sped up as panic filled her. Virus found that her arms still worked and she scrabbled desperately to find the cords attached to the heart monitor so she wouldn't have to listen to it. Her breathing worsened and the beeping grew even faster as her fingers scratched at her chest, desperate to end the nightmare. Gentle hands held her wrists and pulled her hands away, and an arm wrapped around her pulling her up a little. She fought desperately against the hands, still trying to pull off the cords but it was no use, she was too weak.

"Shut that off, it's freaking her out." Said a quiet voice from somewhere behind her. The beeping stopped and she started to relax. The hands let her down and she quickly slipped back into unconscious.

The next time Virus awoke there was no beeping and her breathing had returned to normal. She opened her eyes and looked around; she was back in her room. She sat up slowly and saw Willy in the corner. His hat covered his eyes and he wasn't moving, there was a folder in his lap. Virus climbed out of bed carefully, feeling a little sore.

"Feeling better?" She spun around; Willy was looking at her intently. He looked angry. Virus found that under his cold eyes her lips refused to work. She nodded jerkily. He glanced down to the file in his hands and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are y-?" He slammed the folder down, cutting her off.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're dieing?!"

"How do you…" She looked at the papers that had spilled out. "You pulled my medical file?!"

"You didn't think to tell us that you were _dieing_?!"

"You had no right!"

"Didn't you think we would want to know?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you!" With each shout they had taken another step closer and now they were standing mere inches apart. Virus took a step back and turned around.

"Don't say that." She whispered. "You can't love me."

"And why not?"

"You said it yourself, I'm dieing."

"So because you're dieing you can't be loved?" She sighed, he wasn't getting it. He stepped foreword. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then how do you think you'll feel when I die?" She spat before continuing more quietly. "You have to find someone else." They stood in silence for a long moment.

"If you don't love me and I'll leave you alone. All you have to do is say it." Virus turned back to him, shocked.

"What?"

"Say you don't love me and I'll leave you alone." She shook her head, that was ridiculous.

"Willy, that's-" He took a step foreword.

"Say it. Say you don't love me." She backed up but Willy followed, grabbing her wrists. "Say it and I'll go away. Say it!" He was shouting now. "Say you don't love me!" Her back was against the wall and she couldn't get away.

"I- I don't… I…" She couldn't say it, tears streamed from her eyes. "I can't. I can't say that." Her knees gave out and she slid down the wall. Willy kneeled down and pulled her foreword, wrapping his arms around her, never to let go. Virus sobbed into his chest and clutched his shirt.

"I do love you Willy." His heart soared at the words. He drew the ring out of his pocket, fingering it for a moment before pulling her off his chest slightly.

"So if you weren't dieing, then you would marry me?" H asked. Virus nodded, trying to quiet her sobs.

"They stop being silly, when you die it will hurt no matter what, why not let me enjoy the time I do have with you?" She didn't know and so didn't answer. Willy smiled and took one of her hands, gently slipping the ring on. Virus let him, it was what they both wanted, besides, he was right, why not?

"There now, is that so bad?" He asked, smiling. She smiled and shook her head, choking on a small laugh. Willy embraced her once again and picked her up. He set her on the bed and they snuggled close to each other under the blankets.

Willy cupped her face in his hands and whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"You're going to have to stop doing that or Grandpa George will ring my neck." He teased gently.

"You wouldn't have that problem if the two of you tried to get along." She teased him back.

"But he's so old."

"You'll be old too someday." Willy got a look of utter distaste on his face.

"Don't remind me." He said. Virus chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face. She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Willy looked stunned. He quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a soft kiss. Virus closed her eyes, completely relaxed and happy.

When they broke the kiss she sighed contentedly and rested her head on his chest. He was hers, he'd always been her knight in shining armor, but now it felt final. But something still bothered her. When others had learnt of her illness they had begun to shut her out, not wanting to become attached, eventually Willy would too. She buried herself deeper into his chest subconsciously. Willy frowned and hugged her tight.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. "I mean it; I'm here for as long as you want me." His words startled her; he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Then you will never leave." He laughed.

"Good, because I don't want to. And I'm not letting you out of my sight for a moment; you get into too much trouble." They lay in each others arms until each drifted off to sleep, content with the way things were.

From outside the room Mrs. Buckett smiled and closed the door gently. She'd come up to check on things earlier and had heard shouting, she'd decided to leave them be and was glad she had. They looked so happy together, wrapped in each others arms with peaceful faces. A passing oompa-loompa gestured to the door and she smiled.

"They seemed to have worked it out." She said, holding a finger to her lips. The little man smiled enthusiastically and ran off to spread the word that Mr. Wonka and Virus were together.

When she told them the other Bucketts were overjoyed and held a quiet celebration that lasted well into the next morning. When Willy and Virus came down for lunch the celebration resumed full force and the happy couple became the center of much teasing. There was a small fearful moment when Grandpa George took a fearful Willy outside for a talk but they came back in and the party resumed once more.

After dinner they walked hand and hand upstairs to their rooms.

"Good night Willy." She said, giving him a quick kiss before turning to go to bed. But he didn't let go of her hand.

"Have I told you yet that I'm not letting you out of my sight? You get into too much trouble." She laughed and followed him into his room. She did make him let go for a moment so she could go change but he picked her up again as soon as she walked back through the door. Once again they fell asleep, content in each others arms.

**This one was really weird to write, so sorry if it seems weird. Almost done, WOOT!!! And I'm not grounded, DOUBLE WOOT!!! I'll be back later with the last one… much later I'm afraid… don't hurt me! **


	19. End

**I still don't own Willy Wonka, and I'm sorry several months had to pass before I put this up. And if you're just getting to this, feel free to review anyways, because I'd love to write better in my other stories, so your reviews and nice criticism are more than welcome.**

Virus smiled tenderly, looking into the beautiful carriage Willy had put in their room. It had been five years since they'd gotten married, five amazing, blissful years. In that time they'd brought a baby boy into the world. He had Willy's violet eyes.

Virus pulled Kevin out of the crib, cradling the small one year-old body to her. Willy had gone out with the Bucketts and his father; they were visiting Charlie, who had left for school. Virus didn't mind waiting with just Amy, it was nice to be alone sometimes.

When she'd been too ill to get up Willy hadn't left her side, he would sit with her on the bed and when she'd gotten bored he would pick her up and carry her wherever she wanted to go. That hadn't worked when she'd become pregnant. It had been awful; after the first few months she'd been completely bedridden, even when her illness wasn't attacking her.

Mrs. Buckett had taken over for Willy when Virus had gotten too moody, somehow managing to keep them both calm. Virus had spent the entire pregnancy in fear, thinking each day that it could be the end for her and her child. She would have gone crazy if it weren't for Willy's support.

Virus narrowed her eyes when her breath caught in her chest and lowered Amy back into her crib. It had been a bad couple of days, she was just so tired. It had taken hours to convince Willy to go out, he'd been fussing over her again, a sure sign that she wasn't looking too good.

Now, with her heart thudding painfully in her chest, Virus almost wished she hadn't been so forceful about making him go. She started for the door, planning to ask an oompa-loompa to sit with her until Willy got back; she didn't like to be alone when she felt like this, and Willy had told all the oompa-loompas to keep an eye on her.

Halfway across the room everything shifted, and suddenly she was on the floor, gasping for breath. It was different this time though, she didn't feel as panicked. Instead she felt strangely numb, even if she couldn't breathe.

Virus lost track of time lying there on the floor. In her half unconscious state she could hear voices getting closer, she thought she could pick out Willy's voice and she tried to stand, but every time she started to get up her body gave out and she collapsed back on the floor.

Her head throbbed to the sound and feel of someone knocking on the door.

"Virus, dear, are you in there?" It wasn't Willy. She searched her memory to figure out who it was but she couldn't remember, she couldn't focus.

Kevin was crying in his crib. The pounding got louder.

"Virus? Virus are you in there?"

"Willy…" she whispered, her voice was quieter then her breathing had been.

The person, whoever it was, decided to come in anyways.

"Willy!" he shouted

Virus felt herself being tuned over carefully, and suddenly an old man was looking down at her. She recognized him now, it was Willy's dad. He moved her so she was more comfortable and peered down at her, concern etched in his every feature. In the background Kevin was still crying as loud as he could and she tried to sit up, she had to get to her baby.

"Lie still Virus," Mr. Wonka said, "Willy's on his way."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then footsteps could be heard. Willy's face replaced his fathers and Virus smiled. He didn't return her smile, his lips were pressed into a worried frown and his brow was creased.

She felt bad for making him worry, he shouldn't worry for her, she felt fine.

"It doesn't hurt," she murmured, "it's ok."

"Sh," he whispered, "don't talk. You're going to be fine."

"Don't leave –" she started.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. I told you, I'm not leaving until you tell me to."

"Never," she murmured.

A small smile lifted Willy's frown for a moment and he brushed her hair out of her face.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and her breathing became even more erratic, obviously getting harder and harder with each breath. And then she stopped. Her body convulsed once, twice in his arms and then laid still, her eyes still staring up at him.

Having long known that this day would come didn't help him. The pain was worse then he'd ever imagined. Hours might have passed while he just stared at her limp body in his arms. Numbly he became aware of Kevin, still crying in his crib.

He stood up, the limp body of his wife in his arms and walked over to the rocking chair he'd bought her. She'd been ecstatic, frowning over the price but sitting in it almost ever night. He'd never told her that it had actually cost twice what he'd told her originally, but it had been worth it. He laid her carefully in it and kissed her one last time before closing her eyes forever.

Without a word he picked Kevin up and crooned soothingly, as he'd seen Virus do so many times before. The little boy buried himself in Willy's shoulder, seeking the human comfort his mother had always given him. Willy closed his eyes, Kevin would forget his mother. He would never get to see her sweet smile, play with her beautiful dark brown hair, or listen to her velvety voice snap sarcastic remarks at everything she could.

But Willy would remember, and he would tell his son. He would smile and laugh and tell stories, because that is what Virus would have wanted. He would invent a new candy, because she would have wanted him to. And he would love his son more then anything in the world, just because he was hers.

The End


End file.
